You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive
by Sweettweet07
Summary: The years passed as the number of her bruises increased. He was violent and leaving was impossible. "Everything will be alright" he once said... but it was obviously a lie, judging by the way he was treating her...-COMPLETE STORY-
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE

* * *

_**

It was high…

And the fall seemed to be eternal…

Her back collided with the banister and the steps that followed.

Tumbling, tossing, turning…

Until it stopped.

Breathing on the cold floor, her dizziness paralyzed every one of her muscles as the crashing wave of pain invaded her body.

She raised her head towards the top of the luxurious staircase to meet his gaze.

Cold and inscrutable.

He turned around and walked away without a single regret for having pushed her down the stairs.

_Marry me…_

That was his last words and she said no.

But the cutting pain due to her fall was nothing compared to what could have happen if she had said yes.

It would have meant that she would have definitely given up on her dignity and her self-respect.

Those morals that she had been putting aside for the past few years all for the sake of her family.

First, she was good with cleaning his mansion even if it meant wearing a degrading outfit.

And then, the usual physical chores became something more personal, more _intimate…_

Until their relationship got public.

For the papers and magazines, she wasn't Misaki Ayuzawa.

She was just another conquest of the most powerful man of his generation in Japan.

The seductive seducer,

The man that all women desire.

_Tora Igarashi…_

But a conquest usually comes and go.

It never involves a marriage…

So how could things go so wrong.

5 years ago,

_they _were happy and the future seemed to be wonderful.

Until _he _was forced to leave…

But he promised to come back.

She waited,

But _he_ never came back.

And the day she realized it, was the day where that _horrible _man walked into her life and made her believe that things could go great.

And it did for her family: they were having more money than necessary.

But it failed for her case, where things went wild and so wrong…

_Wrong, brutal and unchangeable…

* * *

_

**There you have the prologue! Don't panick you will soon see our favorite alien ;)**

**It's short but it's the purpose of prologue right ? so teasing.**

**There will be more details to come and more drama ;)**_  
_


	2. Technology Is Not Always Good

_**PS: The dates below are good time clues, if you don't want to be lost ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Technology Is Not Always Good**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**5 years ago**_

From : Usui

To : Misaki

Hello _girlfriend, _

I arrived safely to England. The flight was pleasant but it would have been more with you by my side… preferably without clothes ;)

Just kidding, so don't miss me too much!

I'll be back before you know it.

_Sent on March 11__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To : Usui

Hi_, _

I'm glad that you had a safe trip, but that makes me worrying about the safety standards in airport: don't they have any restrictions to get on board an alien like you?

Anyways, I won't have time to miss you (and even if I would have time, I won't) because you'll be back in one month, right?

_Sent on March 12__th__, 2005_

From : Usui

To : Misaki

Ohhh, isn't that sweet! My misa-chan wished that there will be a security guard who would stop me to get on board? You want me all for yourself, you're so sly…

PS: Yes, If things go perfectly, I must be back in less than a month.

_Sent on March 15__th__, 2005_

From : Misa

To : Usui

Idiot, I'm sure it's illegal to let someone as stupid as you to enter another country.

PS: And what if things don't go perfectly…

_Sent on March 17__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To : Usui

Mmm… hello? An answer would be appropriate?

_Sent on March 29__th__, 2005_

From : Usui

To : misaki

I like to see you aggressive :D

And I'm sorry, my grand-father discovered that we were communicating, so I had to use a public computer. I'm willing to do anything for you ;)

I will surely be back in one month, I know this will make 2 months but my grandfather is more strict and demanding every day. I just want his business to be perfect before I leave so I won't have to come back.

Anyways, it's good to hear that you miss me :P

Because I miss you…terribly.

_Sent on April 9__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To : Usui

I didn't know that it was forbidden for us to talk?

The deal was to go in England to help him with his business for one month and in return he will let you peacefully live in Japan without any interventions of him.

So why is it so wrong if we write emails?

_Sent on April 10__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To : Usui

Usui?

_Sent on April 27__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To : Usui

Fine! You win! I miss you, happy?

Now answer, please.

_Sent on May 15__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To :Usui

Seriously, where are you? Damn, I'm worried now.

I've said it, alright? I-MISS-YOU.

Oh and what the hell, I love you but you already know it.

_Sent on June 10__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To :Usui

It was supposed to be one month, and then two months…

But now it has been 4 months since you left and you don't answer me…

Just one-email, please, just so I know that you're okay…

(Are you proud, you had turned me into an insecure girlfriend)

_Sent on July 13__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To :Usui

I must be crazy, it's like I'm talking to myself…

I know now that you haven't been kidnapped because you were on TV tonight.

_The grandson who had made miracles for the Walker's Industries…_

You're really a phenomenon here.

So business in England seems to be fine…

More than fine, why are you still there?

I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever come back…

PS: If you still remember who I am, would it kill you to send me something, _anything…_

_Sent on August 27__th__, 2005_

From : misaki

To : Usui

Okay, so you have time to restructured a whole business, give interviews, do photo shoots and you won't take a minute to write me an email?

_Sent on October 7__th__, 2005_

From : Misaki

To : Usui

I can't take it, give me a reason to wait and I promise I will.

But I just feel that you don't care about me anymore.

_Sent on December 11__th__, 2005_

From : Usui

To : Misaki

Sorry, my schedule was hectic for the past few months.

And it will still be for the months that will follow. It turns out that I really like what I'm doing and coming back don't seem as interesting as it once was…

So I'll stay, on a permanent base.

But I don't think our relationship could survive to that. Well, I'm sure it won't.

So I wish you a happy life, you deserve so much more than to wait forever for me.

Goodbye Misaki

_Sent on December 12__th__, 2006_

She stared at the computer's screen and turned her gaze to the frosted window.

The lazy snowflakes fell one by one, dancing slowly in the cold wind.

"_He might never come back" Tora Igarashi once tried to convince her, in the corridors of his Mansion._

"_That's where you're wrong, he will. Now let me do my job" She replied sharply, getting free from his filthy hands._

"_It's your loss. You'll be much more remunerate with what I'm offering than cleaning this Mansion" _

_She sighed, sweeping annoyingly the floor._

"_You're wrong, again. Your offer is degrading, accepting it would be a loss"_

She examined each one of the words printed on the screen but she soon decided to close it.

A tear slid down her face, she wiped it away.

A cry was threatening to escape, she swallowed it.

Because today was finally the day where she understood he won't ever come back, something she tried to refuse for the past months.

But it couldn't be clearer and all it took was to hear it from him.

She took her phone, restraining herself from shaking.

"You were right, does your offer still stands?"

Today was the first day of the rest of her life. Not necessarily better…

* * *

_**England**_

He entered his modest room where the small bed was practically taking up all the space. He opened his laptop, well _the _laptop that was lend to him in order to accomplish an assignment.

Because being a butler usually gives you no time to rest, even when the day ends.

**Mailbox (1 new email)**

From : Misaki

To : Usui

I can't take it, give me a reason to wait and I promise I will.

But I just feel that you don't care about me anymore.

_Sent on December 11__th__, 2005_

Cedric looked at the screen, ready to delete it so that Usui won't receive it in his mailbox, something he was asked to do for more than 6 months now.

He pressed on the delete button.

**Mailbox (0 email)**

He tried to convince himself that all he was doing was following orders.

But a sudden pity rose in his stomach when he recalled the discrete pain written in her last email.

Life wasn't about waiting for someone who won't come back. She deserved a reason to let go and finally live her life.

6 months ago, he was asked to delete every message that both were sending to each other and to write new ones destined to Usui. But they never told him that he couldn't write to the girl…

**-Create an email-**

Hands on the keyboard, he started to wonder what a guy like Usui would write to make someone like her give up on him.

* * *

He was exhausted, terribly exhausted.

All these press conference, these interviews…

All of this was annoying him.

At least, he managed to make the Walker's Industries successful again with all the clients he convinced to sign or renew their contract with them.

So it was just a matter of time before he could go back to Japan, to _her._

Damn, he missed her…

And it hurt him every time he had to inform her that he had to stay another month.

But she didn't seem to miss him that much judging by the emails she had sent to him…

Maybe it was a good thing, because the minute he would feel that he was causing her pain, he would be booking the next flight to Japan.

But this wasn't the thing to do.

Because his grandfather seemed to enjoy finding him last details to settle before he could go back. The deal was clear: the Walker's Industries must be _perfectly _functional before he could be free from his grandfather control and do whatever he wants with his life. But if he leaves before the due time, the old man made him understand very clearly that he would have no reasons to come back to Japan.

In his own words: "You leave and she will be out of the map."

He heavily sighed as he recalled the day where his grandfather got the nerves to threaten him like that. He could have smash him if it wasn't for the two immense guards that were standing still beside his luxurious presidential chair.

Laying in his bed, he flicked through the channels of his TV when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

_**-You have one new email-**_

He opened it, a smile on his angelic face, feeling that this email was sent from someone who was miles away from him.

From : misaki

To : Usui

Hi,

I hope everything is fine in England because here, everything is great even if you think that I seemed distant in my emails.

Well, there's a reason for the distance I had tried to create for the past few months.

The truth is I've been lying to you and I've made you believe in a relationship that has ended a long time ago, Usui.

I am seeing someone else.

So even if you come back, I won't be there.

I'm sorry, I think that you deserve so much more than to hope that I'll be waiting for you.

But I wish you a happy life because you are someone good and you are destined for greatness.

Goodbye Usui.

_Sent on June 21__st__, 2006_

His eyes were fixed on the small screen.

The information slowly proceeded into his brain.

And then he began to laugh, unimpressed.

Unimpressed that his grandfather could take such desperate measures than hiring someone who would interfere with his mailbox.

But he won't be fooled: Misaki didn't send this email.

_I am seeing someone else_

Did he really think that he would take that!

Misaki wasn't the kind of girl who easily trusts men.

In his case, it took more than one year for her to conceive that she got feelings for him.

He didn't know who wrote this email, but he was sure that it wasn't her.

It couldn't be, it was impossible.

But something crashed into his shell of confidence and broke it into pieces.

He didn't care about what the reporter of the lame gossip TV show was saying, all he was seeing were those two persons who were filmed by a paparazzi.

His arms around her shoulders, they were both walking in the Japanese streets, careless that they were being filmed.

"Tora Igarashi is no longer single, ladies! …"

But the babbling of the TV reporter soon got turned off.

The remote in his hand, he threw it across the room which broke a vase.

But he didn't care.

Because all he cared about was now with somebody else and the distance that were separated them for more than one year never seemed so infinite.

So somewhere along the years that followed, he stopped to care, becoming this cold and impassive businessman…

* * *

**_So there you have the second chapter! I hope you are not too confused will all the dates. Just to be clear Misaki got fooled by the wrong email of Usui in december and it's on June that Usui learns that she's with Tora._**

**_But if you have questions, just ask :D_**

**_The next chapters won't be about the past, I promise ;) It was just to clarify why she wasn't with him anymore_**

**_SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE ONES WHO DID PREVIOUSLY :D :D_**

**_PS: You might notice that the quote "you are destined for greatness" isn't for me. It's again from the TV show one tree hill when Lucas tells Brooke that she will do great things in future. Just so I won't get sued :D_**


	3. Ice Can Melt

_**Hello everyone! Sorry it took time, something happened... yeah.. life happened ;) Anyways good reading, you might want to check up the first chapter to refresh your mind in case you forgot the storyline;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ice Can Melt_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**PRESENT-5 YEARS LATER**_

_7:00 AM_

Facing the bathroom's mirror, she examined her face.

It was worse than she would have suspected.

She grabbed a brush and began to cautiously cover the results of her recklessness.

_Last night._

_She went to bed, feeling that her bones were about to break from her previous fall down stairs. Sliding herself silently under their sheets, she held her breath in pain because she didn't want to wake him up. But of course he wasn't asleep._

"_Why don't you want to marry me?" He whispered, his back facing her. _

_She didn't answer, thinking that it was useless because he probably knew the answer._

_In one quick movement, he was on top of her, clutching tightly her wrists to prevent any future escape._

"_Tell me"_

_Her body was aching under his weight. Her hands were slowly becoming blue due to the solid grip he had on her wrists._

"_Because I'm still hoping for a way to leave" She hissed, not averting her gold gaze._

_He smirked._

"_You know this will never be an option"_

_And then he hit her._

_Strongly. Precisely. Painfully._

_She could have tried to run away. But she knew that it won't work, it never did._

_Because no matter how fast she runs, he'll always find a way to bring her back._

_It could be guards or the threat to cut her family allowance._

_So she quickly understood that the only option left was to give up.

* * *

_

"Igarashi Group, how can I help you?"

The phone was constantly ringing, giving her no time to rest.

But of course she liked better her job as a receptionist than the old one she used to do as a maid in his mansion.

Everything for an excuse to be part of the real world.

"So Mister Igarashi will be waiting you at 14h30 on Thursday, thank you and have a nice day"

She hung up and entered on her computer the meeting she had scheduled.

Everything needed to be structured with him, from the duration of his lunch's breaks to the duration of his meetings.

She opened today's schedule to see if everything was okay for his meetings. But she was surprised to see that he had cancelled every thing for this morning.

She hated it when he changed it from his office without telling her, now she will have to call every one he had cancelled to scheduled a new meeting.

Too busy to search for their phone numbers in her files, she didn't see the person who entered the lobby.

"Excuse Me," The man asked, informing her of his presence.

Abruptly, she stopped her search.

_This voice…_

Even without looking, she knew whom was the man standing behind her, just by his tone. A sound that she had tried so hard to forget.

She focused on her breath and turned slowly towards him.

He was probably as surprised as she was three seconds ago.

Of course he wouldn't have recognized her from behind.

Her longer hair tied into a sophisticated ponytail that was falling behind her back, her white sleeveless blouse matching with a short pencil skirt, her flashy red high heels… all of it was contradicting the boyish style she had five years ago.

The glimmer of surprise quickly disappeared behind a cold appearance of indifference.

"May I speak with Mister Igarashi, please."

The unconcerned politeness he used pinned her down on her chair.

"Y-Yes" She stuttered, dialing clumsily the office's number of Igarashi.

After she did, he nonchalantly sat in the waiting room.

Igarashi opened the door, inviting Usui.

And then they both disappeared, without a single look back.

She stayed on his chair like she was paralyzed.

And she began to wonder how a person could change so drastically in five years…

His tenderness, his teasing habits, his kind attitude…

All of it had been replaced by pure coldness.

He was the one who ended their relationship because he chose her job over her.

But he didn't look like someone who loves his work.

And what was he doing in Japan, especially with Igarashi, the person he always hated.

But she wasn't supposed to care,

She wasn't supposed to live her life wishing he were there.

But she did, more than once for the past few years. So no wonders the pain she felt when he left the lobby, not looking like someone who regretted the choice he made about her, five years ago.

* * *

They were working on a temporary business association to fight the Canadian competition* that was impressively growing fast. They had to put their conflicts away, so that the biggest investment company in England and the biggest investment company in Japan could win over the first World leader.

Well, that's what Tora told her when he asked her to cancel half of his meetings so that he could work on this project with Usui.

But what she understood from their agreement was that Usui will have to come every day in this office.

Everyday, she will have to look at his impassive eyes and pretend to be an ordinary secretary…

Because that's what he was doing…

Being the important _bigshot_ he was, their only contact was when he informed her, in a total dominant way, that he was there so that she could inform Igarashi of his presence.

Everyday was a routine, they exchanged a small "hello" and he will sat in the living room with a newspapers while waiting his "co-worker".

Countless time she had tried to have a conversation with him but someone or something always interrupted her.

"So how you're doing with your life so far" He decided to ask one day, his eyes scanning the newspaper like it was more interesting.

She stared at him, surprised that he could utter something else than hello.

She tried to find an appropriate answer.

_Let's see…_

_I'm living with someone who beats me every time something is not going the way he had planned_

_who threatens to cut my family allowance if I decide to walk out, _

_who threatens me to marry him_

_and who is also the guy you have been working with for the past few weeks._

_So I would say that my life is …_

"…perfect, my life is absolutely perfect…" She said convincingly. She averted her gaze from him and looked at her computer, uninterested by it.

"And you… do you still _love _your job" She asked, trying to look unconcerned by the situation.

Without looking up, he answered intensely:

"More than everything"

She was starting to get annoyed by the way he was ignoring her. It was like their past didn't mean anything for him.

"I see that you're quite popular around here" He added, turning the pages.

He was probably talking about the pictures some paparazzi took of Igarashi and her.

He stood up, probably feeling that Igarashi was coming soon, and put back on her desk the magazine purposely opened on an article about her couple. By the time she noticed the title of the gossip, he had already asked out loud what was written in red characters.

"So, when is the marriage?"

His tone was formal, like he would have asked the same question to any receptionist. He didn't really care about the answer, he was simply being polite. Well, that's what she felt.

And it was annoying her.

Her answer came out before she even had time to think about it.

"Soon"

Behind his steady look, an enigmatic mist overshadowed his impassive eyes.

The door opened abruptly, showing a more than usually dynamic man.

Igarashi waited for Usui to enter and closed the door but not without giving her a satisfied look.

_Damn, he heard me…

* * *

_

They finished late that night and, obviously, she wasn't aloud to leave until Igarashi has finished working. There was no ways that she could leave the office, alone, without protection.

Well that's what he said.

But she knew it was just a way to mess once again with her so limited freedom.

She saw them coming.

They shook hands and Usui left after he said goodbye politely to her, still formally.

"So, does this mean I won?" Igarashi grinned victoriously at her, leaning on her desk.

She slid the mouse on her desk to shut the computer.

"You've won on many things" She answered vaguely as she raised her head, gazing at him intensely.

"But you won't win for _this"_ She hissed, referring to their hypothetically marriage.

His eyes slowly darken.

"Are you declining, _once again_, my proposal?" He asked huskily, offended.

She grabbed her coat.

"I guess I am"

She shouldn't have said that.

She knew that it was one of those moments where he could explode any minute and she still had decided to answer arrogantly.

She walked towards the door but he grabbed her arm before she had time to reach it.

"This game is starting to get old, Misaki" He said in a whisper.

The next thing she felt was the scalding pain in her back.

He had thrown her on a painting protected by a glass that was now broken into thousands of pieces on the floor.

Few pieces remained between her back and the wall, and they sank slowly into her skin the more he pressed her against the wall.

" I… need you to say yes"

She first though that it was a plea, but she quickly realized that it was more like a threat.

If she wouldn't cooperate then it would be a matter of time before the pieces of glass cut her in half.

She was slowly losing consciousness due to the outstanding pain.

Just when she was about to say yes, the pressure on her shoulders suddenly disappeared.

"Leave. Now."

Those words weren't destined to her.

It wasn't Igarashi's voice.

Her eyes grew wide open when she realized who was his savior.

Usui was strongly grabbing Igrashi's collar, anger in his eyes. He let go of him but the order of leaving was still echoing in Igarashi's head. He decided to go, probably not wanting to risk their temporary association.

Just when the door closed, Usui turned slowly towards her.

His usual coldness and nonchalance disappeared for a brief moment letting a certain panic blurred his gaze.

He came closer to her and carefully slipped his left arm under her shoulders while the right one slid under his knees.

She was now in his arms, carried in the corridors of the office.

She didn't protest.

Maybe it was the sharp pain located in her back that was blurring her mind and any argument that she would have usually said.

He opened the door of the staff room and laid her on the couch.

He opened one of the drawers near the sink and instantly found the first-aid kit. She saw him coming closer to her with the bag.

"It would be more effective without your shirt"

The word slipped out her mouth. "Pervert"

But he wasn't joking, a gleam of concern in his eyes as a proof.

So she pulled out her shirt, deeply embarrassed by the situation. She felt his fingers on her skin as he pulled out the three pieces of glass.

She tried not to scream but, when he pulled out the last one, she unknowingly let out a small whimper.

"The worst is done" He mentioned, thinking that it would comfort her.

He cleaned out her wounds and covered them with thin strip of tissue, letting the silence filled out the room.

"Why did he do that" He asked as he put back the kit where it was.

She stared at his back, lost in her thoughts.

"He did nothing, it was an accident. I tripped and fell on the glass."

She heard him sighed.

"You are bad at lying, as usual"

He came closer to her, lending her his coat, probably understanding that she didn't want her shirt covered with blood.

"At least, _some _people don't change" She hissed.

His eyes grew wide open due to her answer, but they were soon hidden behind his blond locks.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"For what" She asked, not knowing if he was apologizing for letting her down five years ago or simply for his behavior when he came back.

She met his gaze, feeling that his answer will not be what she was thinking.

"For this"

He took advantage of her confusion to lock her lips with his.

Surprised, she tried to push him away but his palm behind her neck prevent her to do so.

The taste of his lips was like a distant memory that would have rudely snapped her.

Even if her brain was commanding her to let go, her body didn't seem to cooperate.

She missed that but not as much as she had missed him.

She clutched his shirt to pull him closer to her. One knee on the couch and one foot on the floor, he pushed her delicately on the sofa in order not to hurt the wounds on her back.

She was suffocating but the desire won over the urge for air.

Usui probably sensed it, which made him distance his face a few inches from her.

They both breathed loudly, gazing intensely at each other.

The warmth became cold when Usui stood up.

He cleared his throat and became unexpectedly formal.

"There will be a cab waiting for you outside, goodnight"

And then he disappeared, leaving Misaki alone with the strange hope that he'll come back.

But this thought also disappeared when she heard the door of the lobby closed behind him…

* * *

* **_Yeah, I'm canadian for those of you who didn't know, so no wonders I chose the Canada as the number one investment company in the World;) I'm just curious, which one of you (readers) are from canada? And more specifically from Québec (French province) ?_**

**_Sooo was it good? too long? Let me know by one click :D_**

**_SEE YA LATERRR_**


	4. When The Stapler Doesn't Staple

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter! The whole one I mean, because I just finished it and I thought 2500 words was too long so I resigned myself to cut the last part and put it in the next chapter. But it's when I noticed that my last chapter was longer so, lucky you, I didn't cut any part :) Hourray!**

* * *

**_For the last chapter (#3), thanks to: _**

**_Vividpixie-Sailor Peach-LittleSnow Dancer- xvelvett-Kristtinachan_**

**_Iris petals-Gata de la luna-Luka Song-Shark's fin- .otaku_**

**_Venus Syrinx-Ikuto4Eva-a bit of slytherin-Eltra Aaredia- Krissy2lip_**

**_And to those all of you who won't say their names (anonymus) and those of you who reviewed the last chapters_**

**_I just wanted to say that your comments are always touching and have the effect to grow my passion for writting :D_**

* * *

_**When The Stapler Doesn't Staple**_

* * *

She opened the doors of the immense mansion to find Igarashi waiting for her in the living room.

Sitting on the velvet sofa, his eyes were fixed on the rotation of the ice blocks in his glass of whisky.

"I've bought you bandages and painkillers" He explained, looking for a brief moment at the table in front of him.

She came closer to it and took the bottle of painkillers in hope that it would soothe her back pain.

"You don't need the bandages?" He asked however not surprised, guessing that somebody else had treated her. A curious enviousness shadowed his gaze.

She decided not to answer and turned around.

"I love you" He uttered and she felt his eyes burning the back of her head.

She sighed.

"You have a strange way to show it" She said climbing the first step of the luxurious staircase.

His voice was a murmur, tinted of a certain sorrow:

"I will change. I _promise_"

It was the first time she heard him say something like that. She knew that she wasn't like most of the women who come back to their violent boyfriend every time he promised to change. In her case, she comes back because it was the only option for the people she cares. So either he will change or not, she will always be stuck with him.

But she had to admit it, his guilty attitude was touching.

"I almost believed you" She grinned.

Igarashi averted his gaze and drank what was left of his drink.

"Nice coat, maybe a little too masculine for you"

She climbed the last stairs, hiding a smile from him, as she let herself surrounded by the comfort of this coat.

* * *

Nervously tapping her foot, she gazed at the clock on her desk.

8:53

_He's coming soon..._

She glanced at the lobby's door as she let out a heavy sigh.

_Should I gave him back his coat after he tells me hello..._

The unconscious rotation of the pencil between her fingers was making a rhythmic sound on her desk.

_Or should I pretend that I forgot and gave him after he'll sit..._

Her pencil fell on the floor.

As she leaned to pick it up, she heard the sound of the door.

She sat back on her chair and prepared to say him hello...

but the word died in her throat as she watched him sit on a chair without a single sign in her direction.

She felt... ignored.

More than that, she felt like the old toy that a kid tosses away after he had done playing with.

She walked angrily and stopped in front of him, her arm extended to give him his coat.

He didn't even bother to look at her, his eyes fixed on his newspaper.

"Just put it there" he instructed as he designated the chair beside him with a small nod.

He was really acting like nothing happened!

_Unbelievable_

She lowered his newspaper in an attempt to see his eyes.

"Are you kidding me" She hissed, trying to understand why his cold personality was back.

He gazed at her, expressionless, but his eyes flickered to something behind her.

"I don't pay you to seduce my guests, Ayuzawa" Igarashi said in a tense voice.

She frozed, realizing how close she was to Usui. He grabbed his suitcase and let go of his newspaper, which was still held by Misaki.

"You can have it"

_How smart_

He just pretended that the reason of their proximity was because she wanted the newspaper so that Igarashi won't get suspicious.

She had to admit it, it was wise.

Unlike her, who almost signed for a trip to hell.

If Igarashi would have known the real reason why she was leaning so closely to Usui...

She'd rather not thinking about it.

But her body unconsciously trembled as she imagined his anger.

* * *

They finished late, once again.

Usui left, leaving her alone in the lobby with Igarashi.

She gazed at him, and a slow hatred darkened his features. She hated to admit herself weak, but at this precise moment, a small fear was growing into her stomach.

"You can go, I still have some things to do" She said, pretending to be interested by the screen of her computer.

If he leaves, there might be a chance that he will be asleep when she will go home and she wouldn't have to endure his possible anger.

Igarashi looked at her and, in a sign of resignation, he said:

"Ok, see you at home"

She heard the sound of his footsteps decreasing, heading to the entrance door. And then it stopped. No sound of alarm who would indicate her that he had left, no sound of a closing door... Just a small "-Click-".

"I won't make the same error twice" Igarashi whispered after locking the door from the inside.

She didn't had time to run to her phone, and even if she would have, who could help her against the fits of rage of this outrageous man.

Maybe one person, but she had deleted him a long time ago from her cell phone contact's list.

She was a prisoner of her chair, her wrists tied up with masking tape that Igarashi found on her desk. She tried to kick him, but her feet were soon glued on the floor with the same tape.

"W-What do you mean by the same error" She gasped, hoping that the more he will talk, the later his violence would come.

"I haven't lock the door yesterday" He explained while he made sure that she was solidly tied on her chair.

He leaned on her, his two hands on the arm's chair.

"And if I did, _he _would have never come back to save you"

She evilly looked at him.

"And what about your promise to become a better man"

A sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

"It vanished the minute I understood that I'm not the only man for you"

_There's no way he could have guessed something about…_

"W-What are talking ab-" She stuttered but his palm smacked on her lips, keeping her quiet.

"Next time you kiss someone, make sure that the technology isn't against you" He explained, pointing a security camera behind him.

How dumb she could have been to not remember that every room was equipped of a camera.

"But I've promise you that I will be a better man. So if you apologize and promise to be a good girl, I will let you go"

She gazed at the floor, and gulped.

"I-I'm sorry"

Her voice was barely audible.

"Louder" He ordered.

The feeling of his breath on her face was intoxicating her. She couldn't believe that her fear for him had win over her pride.

She just couldn't believe it. Misaki Ayuzawa was strong, fearless and this idiot in front of him won't make her becoming someone she was not.

She let out a small laugh.

"I won't" She stated, staring at him.

Her confidence caught him off guards. But it didn't take time that he was the one in the dominant position because a person tied up on a chair usually doesn't stand a chance.

Even if this girl is called Misaki.

"You know what this mean" He asked, making sure that she hasn't change her mind.

"Yes" She affirmed, still staring deeply at him.

But she instinctively bowed her head as she watched him take the stapler.

And then the cold material collided with her cheek.

Once.

Twice.

And then she lost the count.

He stopped, out of breath. He threw the staple away and framed firmly her face with his hands.

"Are you sorry now"

But he got his answer when she spat on him.

He laughed like nothing happened as he untied her.

She didn't move, even if nothing was holding her back anymore.

She heard his footsteps going away and just after he closed the door behind him, he casually said:

"Oh don't wait for me for the three next night, I will be on a business trip. But this doesn't mean you're done with me"

The silence surrounded her as the tears streaked noiselessly down her face.

She gazed at the ceiling, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. She searched her foundation in her bag and sighed from pain as she covered the present bruises as well as the future ones.

* * *

The night sky was empty of any stars, covered by those deep black clouds. The temperature was heavy and wet, signs of a possible storm.

She didn't take immediately a cab, deciding to walk around the block. She had to clear up her mind.

Her feet lead her somewhere and it took time before she realized where she was.

'Maid Latte'

She remembered the day where she told her manager that she had to quit because the debts were increasing and this job wasn't enough.

Now, she could give everything so that she could wear her uniform again.

She looked by the window.

The cafe was still the same, just not with the same people. All of her ex co-workers had finished their degrees and were now working successfully, or they were at home with their family and their loving husband…

She sighed and prepared to turn around when a familiar voice made her stop.

"Missing your old job?" Usui asked also looking attentively at the restaurant.

She turned to face him.

"Why..."

"Because you stare at them like you want to steal their jobs" He stated but knew that it wasn't the purpose of her question.

"I meant, why you're talking to me. I thought you were ignoring me" She said monotonously but had difficulty to hide her flustered state.

He chuckled and went closer to the windows, making her unable to see his face.

She stared at his back and noticed a certain tension in his shoulders.

"I didn't want to cause any problem with you and your soon to be husband"

She flinched at his last word, remembering that he wasn't aware that she won't get married.

He glanced at her shortly but immediately turned away.

The temperature was getting more and more humid. She stared at the black sky as a raindrop slid down her face.

Usui was still staring at the window when he whispered something so lightly that she was uncertain if it was destined to be heard.

"I wonder how two persons who were once deeply in love can grow up to be so distant"

His question caught her so much off guards that she answered like a sixteen year old girl, embarrassed and highly suspected to deny the facts.

"W-Who said we were deeply in love!" She replied arrogantly.

"And who said I was talking about us"

His answer was sarcastic and she had no problem to guess a teasing smile on his face.

She sighed.

"Well, it can happens when someone begins to love more his job than the one he is supposedly _deeply in love _with" She said, using hypothetic facts but they both knew that the situation couldn't be more concrete.

He turned around, showing a discrete surprise due to her answer.

"Or it can happen when _someone _begins to love someone else" He replied, subtle reproaches hidden in his voice.

She let out a small laugh, thinking that he couldn't be more wrong than this.

The rain started to pour heavily as she felt it sweeping off her make up, gradually.

It was too late to hide it...

Usui stared at her bruised face, helpless.

His eyebrows were now a thin line, emphasizing the lack of sparkle in his eyes.

She was pushed slowly to the nearest wall, his two hands remaining on the brick near her ears.

"How can you love him when he's like _that _with you..."

His voice was loud because it was the only way she could hear with the deafening sound of the rain crashing violently on the asphalt.

"Why do you even care! You were the one who told me not to wait so I had to find other options." She yelled, chocking in the process with the rain that fell in her mouth.

He frowned.

"_You _were the one who told me not to wait" He accused, but something processed in his brains, something he doubted five years ago but rejected when he went to conclusions maybe too quickly.

The sound of the pouring rain filled out the uncomfortable silence.

"You never wrote that" He stated, gasping.

She looked at him but averted her gaze, also understanding what happened five years ago.

"We got fooled by your grandfather, right?" She falsely laughed but felt her bottom lip beginning to wobble. Because laughing and crying were sometimes two close and similar actions.

He lowered his head, furious at his grandfather but all he showed was pure shame.

What if he had discovered it sooner...

In a whisper, he stated what he thought was the obvious.

"But it doesn't change anything right now"

Her eyelids closed in a sign of resignation but only to re-open as she dived her gold gaze into his dead eyes.

"You must be right..."

His eyes went blank as he stared at her face.

He softly brushed her cheek but only to linger his hand on her face.

"I wish I wouldn't be" He said with hopeless sadness.

For a brief moment, his face became unexpectedly vulnerable.

She understood why when she felt the coldness of the rain on her skin.

"The rain has completely washed away my make up, right?" She said with a discrete smile on her face, in a light tone.

His eyes were burning into hers.

"How can you joke about that"

The seriousness of his voice made her shivered, contrasting with the warmth of his hand on her cheek.

She raised her hand on his to push it away but found his touch too comfortable to lose. So she just remained still, holding his hand.

"Because I'm done crying"

And then the overwhelming feeling of lust surrounded her as his lips crashed on hers.

She didn't want him to go away like yesterday.

She needed it.

She needed him.

That's why she wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightly grasped her hips to push her more firmly against the wall.

It felt like they never got separated.

_No, scratch that._

If he had never left, right now, she wouldn't have this inner sadness every time their tongues touched, afraid that he would disappear like yesterday.

She wouldn't grip his neck so tightly.

She wouldn't press her body against his so closely.

She just admitted what she had tried to ignore during the last years: she missed him. And no one could ever replace him, even a fierce husband who was now in a plane.

But what she purposely forgot at this precise moment, as they gasped for air, was that this plane would eventually come back and she couldn't sincerely hope for a good ending…

* * *

_**No she definitly couldn't hope for a good ending, well on short-term I mean :) So coming up: more Usui/Misaki, but even more Drama, tears, broken hearts! But I promise that you won't hate me at the end ;) (well the future isn't written, maybe I might change my mind)**_

_**REVIEW! You know where to click :D**_


	5. After The Rain

_**Yééé an update in less than one week! I was inspired. So I just realized how big of deal it was to review a story, when you're comfortably laying on your bed, you think it's a great story, you want to support the author, so you push the review buttton but the damn thing won't let you log in instantly so you have to log in... Damn I hate this process so I want to thanks all of you guys who weren't lazy in the last chapter :D You have my admiration :**_

_**Gata de la luna-**Vividpixie**-snapurjawshut-**Ayu-saka**-Krissy2lip-**otaku911_

_MaidSamaFanGirl**- -**Iris petals**-crystalline'maia-**.otaku_

_**LittleSnowDancer-**Sailor Peach**-a bit of slytherin-**sweetH34R7_

_A(hello anonymous ;**) - miakarose- **KitsuneNEh-**xvelvett-**Venus Syrinx**- Eltria Araedia**_

_**And for those of you who wondered about the relationship between Misaki and Tora (I'm thinking about Venus Syrinx ;) ), I am more team UsuiXMisa than ToraXMisa so when it comes to writting this moment couple, I kinda struggle and always end up in writting Tora as a bad person (But he loves Misaki he just have a weird way to show it) so I promise I will try to "make tora feel live towards misa so that his heart ache will hurt more". **_

* * *

_**After The Rain**_

* * *

They were rain-soaked. She was freezing.

That was why he invited to come to his hotel, which was closer than her house.

Those were really his true intentions….

It was really not because he needed her to stay longer with him…

It was pure necessity…

Well, that was what he was trying to convince himself.

He slid the key into the door lock, and gallantly let her entered first.

Her shirt was drenched and of course it had to be white to make his mind go crazy.

_Damn it…_

"You can take your shower first, I'll find you a change of clothes"

She first protested, saying that her clothes weren't that wet and that he could go first but she stopped after receiving one of those charming menacing gaze of him.

After hearing the sound of the shower, he sat on the couch and he buried his head in his hands.

He had to let her go when she will be done.

This was the only way.

If her _husband-to-be _learned where she had been, she will be once again in a big mess.

And he didn't want that. Just to think of it makes him sick.

The fact that she didn't leave him for that guy, five years ago, doesn't change anything. If she had decided to marry him, she must have found a way to love him during those years and he didn't want to be the guy who breaks that…

If she's happy, he will be. He will _try _to be.

Remembering that he had to find her a spare of clothes, he grabbed the first shirt he saw with a pair of joggings. It will be too big for her but it's better than her soaked clothes.

He opened the bathroom's door, and walked to the shower to lay down the clothes. The shower's door were made of frosted glass and with the steam, she couldn't notice his presence.

Neither could he see something, just her blurred silhouette exposing her flawless curves.

He lingered at the sight, hypnotized. But the sudden absence of water's noises brought him back to reality.

But it was too late; she was already out of the shower, covered by a towel. A short and tiny towel…

They both stared at each other, in an awkward position of stillness.

Usui tried as hard as he could to hide his embarrassment, but Misaki didn't have this special actress talent.

"Um, I brought you a change of clothes" He said as he raised his hand that was holding it.

She came closer, clumsily.

"T-Thanks" She said and grabbed the clothes. But Usui's hand remained on the fabric.

His eyes were following a water drop that was sliding down her neck to disappear in her towel.

He was completely losing it. If she didn't leave now, he would be a pathetic victim of his hormones.

He let go of the spare of clothes and left quickly the bathroom after he informed her that he'll call a cab when she will be done.

Gazing at the window, the sound of her voice surprised him.

"I-I thought that maybe I could stay?" She innocently asked but hurried to say something else.

"T-The thing is… a-as you know Igarashi is on a business trip…s-so the mansion is kinda too big for me… and yeah… I-I'm kinda of scare of being alone" She explained as she watched her nude feet, nervous.

He furtively looked at her but averted his gaze, realizing that she was still wearing a towel. How much did she think he could control himself in front of her quasi-nudity, after a so long time he hadn't seen it…

_This is bad…_

She's going to be engaged, for god sake.

She must know what sleeping over in an other guy's room means?

"I can sleep on the floor"

Or maybe not…

"Don't be ridiculous, you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor"

In order to take a blanket, he walked to the closet, which coincidentally happened to be closer to her.

Even the usual smell of his shampoo suited her better, driving him completely insane.

He felt her eyes scrutinizing him.

"I'm surprised that something pervert didn't come out of your mouth. You've really changed Usui" She noticed.

Having found the blanket, he grabbed it and put it down on the floor, with some cushions.

"This is called maturity"

Absolutely not, it was called "my male pride is hurt because you love someone else".

She gazed every of his moves and seemed to realize that she was still not changed. Just before she closed the bathroom's door, a curious shyness messed with the normal rhythm of her voice.

"Um, and about what happened yesterday and today under the rain…" She started but got cut by an overly well-mannered Usui.

"…was a mistake, I promise it won't happen again" He said, with a credible smile plastered on his face, but also happened to be as fake as what he just said.

She nodded and turned around, a blank look on her face.

_Wait is she disappointed? That wasn't what she wanted to hear?_

He stopped her from entering in the bathroom, one hand on the doorknob and the other on the frame of the door.

They both stared at each other, vaguely disturbed by their proximity.

"If you wouldn't have received those fake emails, would you still be waiting for me?" He asked, without thinking.

Realizing what he asked, he decided to act like it was question wisely aforethought.

She looked down at the floor as if she was afraid of her answer. But she raised her head and dived her golden eyes into his.

"Yes"

It was a clear and neat positive answer, without any obstruction of timidity.

She quickly realized it and the more she stammered useless words, the faster her face became red.

"U-Uh , it's kinda pathetic saying that, I guess what I meant, was that … probably… w-well I don't know but…"

Her words were a just a distant noise in Usui's head, his attention completely drown away when she affirmed that she would have waited for him.

He framed her face, stopping her incomprehensible monologue. His hands slid along her nude arms to end up in her palms. He gently pushed her on the hedge of bed in a sitting position, her feet on the ground. He kneeled down, still holding her hands.

"My job had never been more important than you. I just thought you should know…"

There. He said it. Now he could live his life without worrying about the bad opinion she might once had.

He stood up and tried to find something else to do, because right now, he was having non-catholic ideas due to her proximity.

Well, it was a good tentative but it immediately failed the second she grabbed his hand and made them both fall on the floor.

She tried to stand up, embarrassed by her clumsiness, but was stopped by Usui's strong arms around her waist.

He was now trapped in his fantasy world where the name "Misaki" was written all over the walls.

"We should have never exchanged emails" He murmured.

She stopped to struggle, realizing that she didn't stand a chance.

"Your grandfather would have find another way to mess it up"

She was right. If it weren't from this despicable man, he would still be dating tis beautiful girl in his arms.

His head buried in the crook of her neck, his words sounded like a hidden sorrow.

"Don't marry him"

He expected the moment where he would be shoved aside, and be treated like a man who came back out of nowhere and asked for the impossible.

But it never happened.

Instead, she gazed at him, a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"This was never my intention"

She shouldn't have said that. Those were the words that blew out the last traces of his control.

He slid his hands beneath her thighs to bring her up with him as he pressed eagerly his lips on hers, which she gladly accepted. He carried her under his bed sheets after he noticed that she was still wet and covered by a single towel. He tried to warm her up with his kisses, with the friction of his skin on her, but somewhere along the way, it just became excuses to touch her more.

Her dainty fingers found a way to pull out his shirt, which was still soaked by the rain. It fell down on the floor, beside her "lost" towel.

Her nudity was close to perfection. Not that he never saw it when they were dating, but back then, they were just kids. She was now a woman who had gained experience and maturity along the years.

"You're sure about this" He asked, feeling that the moment was close as well as his limit.

She pressed her knees on his hips to rotate herself over him. Her gold gaze was burning into his as her long black hair brushed his face.

Her lips curled up.

"You know that I wouldn't be there if I wasn't" She stated.

He smirked at her remark as he recalled all of their teenage moments when she ran away and called him all sorts of name every time she judged their physical proximity too close for her.

He ran his fingers through her hair, amazed by the silkiness, and tenderly cupped her face.

"Okay then, let's just hope that you won't run away this time"

* * *

She woke up, half because of the unceasing sound of the alarm clock and half because she had to go to work. She had to roll over the _I-pretend-to-be-asleep _man in order to turn off the alarm.

She made an attempt to get off the bed but she immediately came back where she was: in his arms.

"Don't go" He teasingly whispered in her ear.

"I'll be late to work, you already snoozed it six times" She protested but didn't struggle, like the six other times he had stop her.

"And whose fault is that? I didn't get much sleep last night if you know what I mean" He grinned.

"I thought you were too mature for perverted jokes"

"I lied. It's impossible to change so drastically especially when I know that you love that side of me"

Embarrassed, she shoved him aside and went searching her clothes from yesterday that were miraculously dry.

The doorknob in her hands, she was surprised that Usui was still in bed.

"You're not coming?" She asked in a hurry, feeling that she was going to be late.

"You're expecting me to talk to an imaginary associate?" He smirked at her.

After all that happened this night, she forgot that she still had a _boyfriend _who was currently miles away from her. Of course if he wasn't there, Usui won't have work today.

"Okay well, goodbye" She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't say that, you're going to come back tonight, right?" He asked trying to look confident, but the hidden uncertainty in his voice betrayed his composure.

She averted her gaze.

The night she spent with him was simply amazing.

Unlike all the moments she slept (well, was forced to sleep) with Igarashi.

All of this aggressiveness, this violence, this fury … all of this vanished for one night.

She dreamt about this for so long that, now she had it, she couldn't help but to feel like she didn't deserve it.

Because she cheated.

But why did it felt like the moments she spent with Igarashi were the ones where she was unfaithful to Usui.

She smiled and finally said:

"I will"

* * *

The day was exhausting. Because of his sudden departure to _god knows where_, she had to re-schedule all of Igarashi's meetings and be yelled at by unsatisfied clients.

It's just when she finally reached Usui's door that she finally had the chance to breathe.

She knocked once and he immediately opened it, a big smile across his face.

She noticed the cell phone in his hand and couldn't help but to wonder who called to make him so jubilant.

And clever as he is, he guessed her non-pronounced question.

"It was my lawyer. My grandfather died"

_What?_

She brutally closed the door behind her.

"Why are you happy! It's not what I call good news!" She yelled at him, outraged that he could be delighted at the death of someone as close as him.

"It is. That's all he deserved" He said, referring to the fact that he tried to separate them.

Her eyes grew larger, horrified…

"And you were talking to a lawyer because…" She gasped but couldn't finish her sentence.

Seeing that she was about to faint, Usui lead her to the armchair, staring intensively at her.

"… because I killed him? C'mon don't be ridiculous he was about 86 years old"

She sighed in relief but a question remained on her lips.

"Then why were you talking to a lawyer?"

His lips curled up to form a smile, proud about what he was going to say.

"For the corporate side. I've just learned that my grandfather decided to leave me 100 percent of the company" He said in a monotone voice.

She waited for the moment when he'll be telling her that it was joke.

Of course his grandfather wouldn't be able to demonstrate such a big act of generosity. He ignored Usui for so long! Why would he do that?

And then it clicked: nobody couldn't be as effective as Usui when it comes to business.

When this information processed in her brains, she unconsciously jumped in Usui's arms and congratulated him.

But it was before something else, something darker, reached her brains.

"So it means you're leaving Japan" She stated, trying to sound unconcerned, but Usui had no problem to guess her sadness.

He framed tenderly her face.

"Do you love me?" He seriously asked.

She felt her face burning as she remembered all the times she said it last night, caught up in the heat of the act.

_Is he making fun of me?_

But she immediately got her answer when she saw the discrete grin on his face, showing her that he was also remembering what she said last night.

"Okay then, do you love me more than him"

But he didn't seem as confident as he was for his previous question.

As strange as it might sound, she wanted to be in his brains for one minute.

Was he seriously thinking that she cared about this despicable man? That she loves him? That she finds his aggressiveness charming?

"Y-Yeah" she gulped.

An alluring smile illuminated his face.

"Then I have a deal to propose you"

She nodded, showing him that she was listening.

"I will go in England for 2 weeks in order to fill out some funeral papers and to sell the company…"

She glanced at him with shock when he pronounced the three last words.

But she wasn't done to be surprised when he continued the terms of the deal.

"And in exchange, you will wait for me and we'll both go and see your future _ex-boyfriend _to tell him that you're going to marry me"

If she were in a movie, she would have push the reverse button to be sure of what she had just heard.

"WHAT KIND OF PROPOSAL IS THAT!" She yelled at him.

A gleam of amusement sparkled his emerald eyes.

"So, do I take _yes _as an answer?" He smirked but became serious when he noticed the transparent tear forming in the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay if you refuse" He replied sadly.

_Idiot…_

She wasn't crying because she was sad but because she will finally have her happy ending and will be free of those five years of nightmares.

Unable to see him hurt, she gave him a furtive kiss and gazed shyly at him

"I-It's a deal"

And then the sparkle of last night lighted up their hearts as he carried her in his bed. But what they were not aware of was the presence of a tiny and little object, located in the corner of two walls.

An object that was filming every of their moves, every of their words.

Happy endings were just excuses to believe in something, but there comes a time when you understand that those endings are only written for fairytales…

* * *

_**So is my fanfiction can be considered as a fairytale... only time could tell ;) This chapter was mostly about Usui and Misaki (well totally) but there's more (REALLY MORE) to come between the love triangle. I think about 3 to 5 chapters, I'm not quite sure yet ;)**_

_**So please review and thanks for your support :D**_


	6. Faking Was the Key

**Hello! It wasn't too long I hope :D And I'm currently doing my finals exams, wo every thing as an excuse to not study ;) I want to thanks all of you who reviewed, we've almost reached 100 hundreds review so I cannot thank you enough :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Faking Was the Key to One of Many Problems**_

* * *

She came back to the mansion directly after work. Not that she particularly liked that, but since Usui left this morning for England, she had no choice but to sleep somewhere else.

Just to think of that luxurious and too big mansion made her regretted the comfort of the two previous nights.

She opened the door, her bed as her only goal to reach.

But someone stopped her plans, sitting in the living room.

"I thought I wasn't expecting you for three nights" She said, in a high pitch tone, highly annoyed.

"You would have like that, right" His future ex-boyfriend replied, offended. He didn't look at her, his eyes pointed at his laptop.

She clenched her fists, trying to keep herself from telling him that his days with her will be soon over.

But the deal was to wait Usui.

Which was probably a good idea, considering the fact that he'll be out of his mind when he will learn that she decided to leave him for someone else.

_Just act casual…_

"Where were you?" She asked, trying to be natural.

" I launched a new branch in Philippines…" He replied nonchalantly.

But then he raised his gaze, suspicions filling his yellow iris.

"And you, how did you spend your time since I left, Misaki"

Her eyebrows twitched.

It wasn't a question.

It was an accusation.

She felt her heartbeat increased as her mouth became dry. But she must not show it. She _definitely _not must show it. She must find some inner talent of actress.

But it's when he turned the screen of his computer that she quickly abandoned the idea of lying.

_I'm screwed. _She thought as she stared at the video of Usui's hotel room.

"Marrying him, uh?" He articulated, showing her the scene in which she accepted to marry Usui.

She wanted to smash his face so hard for having trespass her private life. But then, for what it was worth, she would have hit him once but he would have hit her ten times harder.

He closed his computer and came closer to her.

"I knew this would be happening, that's why I asked someone to put a camera in his room"

She looked at him and smirked.

"Then why to bother with technicalities if you were so sure about it"

She had to admit that it was a little bit arrogant. Maybe that was why she was now pinned on the couch, lying under him.

"To make sure you won't try to deny it" He replied, more arrogantly than her.

She smiled, once again. She will win this. She was sure about it.

"Ok, I'm not denying it. I will marry him. Whether I have your approval or not"

He could hit her for all she cared. Because _this _would be soon over, so what was a punch compared to all the years of happiness in front of her.

He grinned. He was _grinning. _How can he be so confident!

"You're naïve, aren't you _Misaki_"

The pressure of his body was getting heavier.

"You can leave me. But then I will have to release this video on all the possible networks and by the time you passed that door, all the world will be aware of it"

_So what?_

She was lost. Confuse. Trying so hard to find what was so brilliant of his plan.

"So let the world be…" She said as she frowned.

He was smiling, still thinking he was the one in control.

_He's not. He won't win._

"Okay, it's your decision after all. It's not me who's trying to sell my company"

She kept staring at him but her walls of assurance softly shook.

"You've really listen all the video" She stated, knowing that he was referring to the moment where Usui had told her that he was selling his company.

"Every-second-of-it" He slowly articulated.

_That's creepy._

"But what does this have anything to do with business"

He was enjoying this. So much that it was making her sick.

"Well you tell me. Who would buy a 45 millions dollars company from someone who's having an illegal affair? Usually, it's not something well-seen" He explained, proud of his plan.

She averted her gaze, feeling the humiliation creeping up her cheeks.

_But what if…_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He pronounced, probably guessing the obviousness of his plan.

"Don't _even _think to pretend giving up so I wouldn't release the video and after fall back in his arms after the sell of his company" He explained, slightly disappointed that she had thought to betray him, _once again_.

But the disappointment became satisfaction.

"Because as soon as he'll be in Japan I will have my men on him. One sign of affection from you and he'll be nowhere to be found."

She tried to breathe but the constriction of her throat made her gasped.

_He won't win. He won't win. He won't win._

"But I'll know that you were the responsible and I'll denounce you. Even your fortune won't save you from jail"

That was it. He won't kill someone if it meant losing his social status.

But then why was he still smiling…

"You don't understand at all. We can make his death look like an accident so that no one will believe you"

_He can't win. _

_He just can't win._

But he did, _once again_. And she lost, _for good _this time.

* * *

_2 weeks later._

* * *

She won't eat. She was sick. She was weak.

To know she was this close to get something she always wanted but which immediately got taken away, made her wondered if there was a real fairness on Earth.

Maybe life was fair. The only problem was that all the _wrongs _crashed into her life so there must be a person out there who got all the _rights_ she never had. That's what they called Paradise and in order to balance life, they must have put her through Hell.

_Life is a bitch. _

That was how she considered things when her fist knocked on the door.

"_I've once told you that I'll try to become a better man. Well, I'm giving you a chance to save his life. Don't fail me, Misaki"_

She turned her gaze towards the end of the corridor. He was there, as expected. A stranger who was about to shoot the man behind the door if she wouldn't cooperate.

"_You'll do exactly what I say. You won't, he's dead"_

He opened the door, showing a sincere smile. Something he will soon regret.

"I wasn't expecting you so late at night"

But of course he was glad she came, even though his plane has landed one hour ago.

He pulled her into a tight embrace but immediately got shoved aside.

"Something's wrong?"

It was hard to tell when nothing was right. She couldn't tell him that someone was standing right behind the door with a gun, waiting for Igarashi's order to pull the trigger if she wouldn't act like she was asked to.

She glanced at the ceiling and spotted the camera. If gaze could burn, Igarashi would be dead in the comfort of his living room.

"No, every thing is right. Have you managed to sell the company?" She said as she tried to act natural.

He looked at her, still surprised by the distance she was trying to keep.

"Uh, no. I'm waiting for some calls though." He explained, however suspicious.

"You are hiding something from me, Misaki"

_He was close. Too close. _

She gently pulled him away.

"I've told him about your proposal" She gasped, lowering her gaze.

Usui grabbed softly her chin and examined her face, concern upon his features.

"Did he hurt you?"

Of course he wasn't happy about that. The plan was to wait him so that she could have his protection if Igarashi couldn't take the news.

"No, but he made me realized something"

She had to do that. It was practically as if she was feeling the guy's gun aimed at Usui's forehead.

"That marrying someone you don't love is wrong"

She dived her gaze into his eyes, trying to look credible.

But of course he wouldn't believe her.

"Is _he _threatening you, Misaki"

_If it was just about me, I would be fine with that._

She had to look honest, sincere. She had to overcome her bad liar's skills.

"No, he's not. The truth is I've been hanging to a past that was long gone, Usui. I'm sorry but it's him I love"

No way he could fall for that.

But just when she was about to start again, she noticed the gleam of uncertainty in his eyes.

"If this is what you want…"

_No, it's not!_

Could he see that she was lying! And why did she cared about this if what she wanted is that he believed her pathetic lies…

And then she saw his smirk. He didn't believe her. It was a test…

_So smart…_

But the clock was ticking terribly fast.

"It is. And before you learn it on magazine, I'm going to be engaged to him"

.

..

...

The time seemed to be stop.

His smile faded away.

And then he turned around, standing still.

She succeeded. He believed her.

But she never felt so unhappy about a victory. Because, that wasn't one.

"Great, is that all" He pronounced, cold as ice.

She took a footstep back, her hand on the doorknob.

He had to leave for England. He won't be safe until then. She had to find a reason for him to never come back in Japan. And she just had the perfect way to achieve it…

_I shouldn't. Even Igarashi doesn't know it yet…_

"No… I've been having some health test"

He glanced at her, still coldly but she could tell that he was getting worried.

"…I'm sick"

And there she was, back in his arms. His embrace was so tight, that it was hard to breath.

She mentally imagined the guard receiving the order to fire.

So she pushed him away, unwillingly. But all she let showed was pure nonchalance.

"But mostly the mornings… I'm pregnant"

He stood still, eyes wide open. Until something appeared in his green iris, wait…was it hope?

"From who" He whispered.

Her ribcage was about to explode, she could feel it.

She glanced at the camera, guessing that _he _was probably as eager as him to know it.

She closed her eyes and breathed.

"From him…"

His jaw was going up and down, like he was trying to say something but no sound came out from his mouth.

As for her, she stayed mute at his mental fight.

He finally moved and opened his door.

"Then have a great life, _goodbye Ayuzawa_"

He was trying to stay cool, totally unaffected. It was probably a good thing, because she wouldn't have been able to pass the threshold of his door.

She felt the door closed behind her. And she slowly proceeded towards the corridors.

_Shame. Affliction. Disgrace. _

She ran trough the streets, wishing that it would dry her tears.

But none of it did. Not the air, not the wind, not even the speed.

It left her no choices, she thought.

She reached the mansion, out of breath. But she didn't care. She could die breathless and she wouldn't care.

Standing on the grass, she grabbed something in her purse.

It was sharp, shiny. It was a knife.

And then it slipped _accidently _from her hand, _twenty-two times_.

It simply slipped, precisely in the veins of her whists.

And at some point, it became an automatism.

She just wanted to forget, that's all she wanted.

Because, sometimes, _**you bleed just to know you're alive**_...

* * *

_**Death is God's way of saying you're fired. **_

_**Suicide is human's way of saying you can't fire me, I quit**_

(Quote from a tripod member)

* * *

_**Do not panick! it's not finished yet. About 2 or 3 chapters and you'll know the real end :D So until then, don't worry, be happy and review :D**_

**_PS: I've made a photoshop banner of this story, if you want to see it, click my profil and scroll down (it's not that far considering that the description of my profile have 10 lines) and let met know what you think :D_**

**_Special thanks to Marisol Gaddi who helped me figuring out how to post a link :D _**


	7. Underneath Her Sorrow

**Hola mis amigos ! ( I'm practicing my spanish because I'm going to Cuba in less than a week, hourray :D ) Okay now comes the serious part. You, my friends, had made me reached my peak of happiness... More than 30 reviews for the last chapter and we had reached the 100th :O I'm speachless, simple as that. That helped passed my final exams, seriously (well, I had to study but it encourage me everytime I received a review ;) So thanks to all of you :D I better liked to do a general thanks than an individual thanks in inbox (except if it was a question). So there is the seventh chapter -**

* * *

_**Underneath Her Sorrow**_

* * *

"_Misaki, C'mon wake up!"_

_It was a distant and unpleasant voice, not the one she wanted to hear._

"_Please, don't die…"_

_He was holding her, on the verge of crying. He was shaking from head to toe, but she didn't care. She didn't want him to touch her, to hold her, to pretend to be sad. _

_He couldn't be sad. Not after what he did._

_Because all of this was his fault._

_He was the reason she was going to die. She was sure about it. She didn't commit suicide. She might be the one who held the knife, but he was the one who brought her to use it._

_The way he acted._

_The way he threatened to kill the person she cared the most…_

_He did this so why was he crying…_

_She was losing focus. Her vision began to burr._

_The pain was just too intense, too real._

_And then the world turned blank as she took a last breathe._

She didn't know that death could be more painful than life itself.

Paradise wasn't supposed to be like that…why was she feeling this physical scalding pain?

Oh that must be it… it was hell. Lucky as she was, the last strand of her destiny sent her where she spent most of her life…

She opened her eyes as the glaring lights blinded her.

Her blurred vision recognized the cream colored walls and the red velvet carpet. She was simply in her bedroom.

"Finally you're awake…"

_Oh that must be the devil…_

Or also known as Igarashi. He stood up and took her hands, a different emotion shading his yellow eyes.

"Don't ever try to kill you again, Misaki" He whispered, relief taking over his anger.

It didn't sink in at first. Her brain played with his sudden compassion, making strange patterns of it.

"Because you want to do it yourself next time?" She replied sarcastically but the vibration of her voice went directly in the veins of her wrists, which made her winced.

He flinched back from the resentment in her voice. But it was not like she would care…

He walked slowly towards the door and glanced at her.

"There's somebody who wants to talk to you "

His voice was flat and lingered behind him as he left.

Her mind was spinning with confusion but she quickly regained her composure. Because she knew that the only person whom she wanted to passed that door couldn't be the one who would actually passed that door…

And then he came into the room. _Him_.  
_Him _as _Him: _The person she never thought she would see again.

She stared at him in disbelief, blood creeping up her cheeks. At this precise moment, every thing that ever caused a tear to trickle down her cheek seemed to belong to a foreign past.

He kept a good distance from her, a hard expression on his face.

And this was infuriating. She glared defiantly at him as she waited, fuming and expectant.

"I'm not contagious, Usui"

That must be it, she had definitely lost her mind. She had chosen to say this, when there were one thousand others things to say:

…_I'm sorry / Don't believe a word I said last time I stormed into your apartment / Don't leave me / I don't care about him / He threatened me / I love you…_

He looked at her, intensely as if a gaze had the power to speak.

The emotion shown on his face was hard to define… angry, upset, disappointed?

"How could you …"

His voice was choked: the words struck in his throat. But it wasn't too hard to guess the last part.

"I didn't try to kill myself if it's what you think"

In one footstep he was now beside her, grabbing her two wrists.

" Twenty-two wounds isn't what I called an accident "

There was a fierce note of accusation in his voice. He was angry. More than angry, he was out of his mind. How can he still cared about her after the things she said…

"I was just trying to… feel something"

Afterwards, it was really sounding absurd.

He let go of her wrists and stepped back. His temper made the temperature drop down, the same gleam of anger darkned his green eyes, even more distinct when he wasn't close. He slid his hands into his pockets and gazed at her violently.

"A little selfish, don't you think?"

His voice was harsh and cruel. But she deserved it...

She lowered her gaze, ashamed, as her fingers played nervously with the soft fabric of the bed's cover.

Usui sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

"You don't have just your own life to protect anymore, Ayuzawa"

He turned towards her as his eyes flickered to her belly.

It was still flat, too early to see something apparent. But she unconsciously moved her hand on it, realizing how selfish she had been. By hurting herself, she had hurt a future child, _her _future child.

She raised her gaze on Usui which face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"And what about all the people you would have hurt if you had die... what about _me..._" He said as his tragic eyes burned into hers, all trace of anger gone.

His sadness was alarming.

She stared at him, probably looking confused because he answered to her non-pronounced interrogation.

"Igarashi told me..."

Surprise flitted across her face.

_Why would he do that?_

"About what?" She said, feigning innocence. There were no possible ways that Igarashi could have told him the real story.

"That he threatened you..."

_Or maybe there were..._

She examined the room, searching for a camera. But it was barely impossible to hide something due to the lack of furniture.

And he continued …

"...He told me that you still care about me, even more than him..."

Her anxiety was increasing. Igarashi wasn't from the kind of people who tends to give up. And she couldn't be more right than that…

Just like she would have expected, someone came into the room: a _doctor_. But it wasn't because he was wearing a long white shirt and that a stethoscope was hanging around his neck that he had done medical studies.

He pretended to check her vitals signs while Usui was speaking about the threat. He examined her eyes, which gave her the best opportunity to recognize him.

No, he hadn't done medical studies. His goal wasn't to save people. A gun could easily replace his stethoscope.

She should know because he was the one assigned to the case of Usui. Even if he was far away in the corridor the night she entered Usui's apartment, she could have recognized this murderous gaze everywhere.

He subtly grinned at her, confirming her doubts.

"... but you wanted what was best for your child. And that meant rising him with his real father, not me. So if it's your choice, I will go back in England and I promise to never come back again."

She didn't hear everything he said but the last words found their way to her ears.

Her head turned slowly in his direction as the words one by one clicked into place in her brain.

Her throat suddenly became dry.

Of course Igarashi wouldn't have told him the entire truth! She hadn't even time to talk with him about her pregnancy so why would he imagined her intentions for what comes next...

She turned her head sharply away from him, clenching her jaw against what she wanted to hurl at him. She didn't want him to leave her alone in this country.

The fake doctor coughed which made her glanced at him. He slid his hand in his pocket and she had no problem to guess what it was.

So her words poured out in a torrent, before he would have time to fire his gun.

"Yes. It's my choice. I don't want my kid to be torn between two families because we both know that even if I succeed to leave him, he will still have legal rights to keep his child."

The anonymous killer's lips twitched, fighting an evil smile. He seemed to be satisfied of her answer because he quitted the room leaving her with a demolished Usui.

The blond guy nodded once, as a sign of comprehension, jaw tight.

She hated to see him like that. Especially when she knew it might be the last sight she got from him.

"Usui.." She asked, her bang covering her eyes.

She bit her lips and clasped her hands together, suddenly nervous.

"Kiss me"

The tears were coming, she tried to fight them back but a silent tear streaked noiselessly down her face.

He wiped it away, which made her look in his tortured eyes. A tear was forming in one of the corner but she didn't have time to see it sliding, his lips firmly pressed on hers.

She knew it was risky, slightly suicidal, but Igarashi was out as well as his killer-employee.

It was just he and she.  
Like it was once supposed to be.

He caught her up in her grip, pulling her tight to his body as he glided one of his hands behind her back to push her softly on the bed. His lips tasted the bitterness of the urgency fused with the acidity of his despair. He held her as if he was clinging to the future that belonged to them but was gradually fading away.

Her arms reached up to twine tightly around her neck and grasped his hair, thinking that it would prevent him to leave her.

Which was a naïve thing to think

His lips slowly parted from hers as he still held her face, his agony reflecting in her teary eyes.

He kissed tenderly her forehead and, under the light pressure, she closed painfully her eyes, feeling that this was his way to say goodbye.

When she re-opened them, he was now beside the door with the doorknob in his hands.

Mentally fighting, he finally looked at her for one last time. His eyes went blank, curiously dead.

And then he turned around, and went away.

She stood still until she wasn't able to hear the sound of his footsteps. Her chest was heaving from pain as her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. An intense fury made her hands clench into fists when she heard the front door closed. She was feeling powerless, weak and left with nothing to hope for.

But underneath all of this, there was this happy sorrow.

She might be crazy but she was actually glad that she had this one last chance to say him goodbye. He knew now that he was the only one she cared about. Even though she was losing her mind seeing him leave, this only thought made the air less suffocating.

Loud footsteps came across the room and the person sat down exactly where Usui was. Her eyes flickered towards him.

"Why this sudden change of attitude?" She asked, trying to dry her wet cheeks with her hands.

Igarashi glanced at her with undefined eyes.

"I don't want you to harm yourself again and if it meant to let you have this last conversation with him, then I was willing to let it happened" He explained, a new human emotion forming on his features.

But she quickly realized that he was barely human to make her suffer like that.

"Haven't you heard the proverb: if you love something, set it free…" She replied with mild sarcasm.

He stood up and exhaled sharply. Igarashi's real personality was slowly reappearing.

"Haven't you heard that I'm selfish? I like it, I keep it" He grinned.

She averted her gaze, unable to stand the sight of him. His presence was simply intoxicating her.

But in the middle of her hatred, she calmly touched her belly. Even if she was now alone, someday soon she'll have someone to cherish for the rest of her days. All there was left to hope for was that this child would make her gradually forget the blond guy who was once part of this family plan…

* * *

**I know... I KNOW. One more sad chapter! Sorry but I didn't want Usui to leave while being frustrated against Misaki. So there you had the last chapter.. haha I'm joking but it could easily finished there if I wanted to, but you know me I wouldn't finished a story like that ;) You'll just have to bear with me for few chapters to know the ending :D **

**And I didn't want to ruin this chapter with business stuff, so just to make it clear, the association between Igarashi's corporation and Usui's corporation has been broken. First, because they had a conflict of interest (named Misaki, isn't that obvious) and second because Canada is too strong so they had to give up XD**

**_Soit-dit-en-passant (french expression, it almost means : just so you know):_**

It might sound strange but I totally fell in love with one story it's called: haunted (approximately number 45 on fanfiction-maid sama), I'm just dying to know what comes next so maybe the author will be more encouraged if all of you gave her a review (after reading her (his) story, obviously) ;) So I don't know if it was even legal to say that, anyways go check it :D It's written by scared sapphire.

Also, being in the part of publicity I will do it entirely, I noticed an author whom I know read my stories and who is currently writing a story: It's Sailor Peach: PLEASE CONTINUE HEAT WAVE' I'M DYING RIGHT NOW ;) hahaha, seriously I really loved it. And of course there's other stories that I liked but I'm not sure if these authors will read this message ;)

_**hasta luego chikitas, chikitos, muchachas, muchachos! **_


	8. The Amazing Life of a Foetus

Hello, here's a quick update with a quick (small) chapter. I wanted to give you something to read until I returned from trip to Cuba ;) It's a light chapter, with funny scenes, I hope ;) I'm again touched by all your reviews and I didn't take the time to reply to some questions, although this question is probably the same for everyone

**Who's the father!** Haha you'll never know! Just kidding ;) But seriously you were not supposed to know who is the father with the chapters I wrote, I guess it's called: SUSPENSE :) But you'll quickly know it, don't worry ;)

And other questions/comments that grabbed my attention

(1) Yes the title "you bleed just to know you're alive" comes from the fabulous song "Iris" from goo goo doll (I don't know if they are the original artists, but on my Ipod yes ;)

(2) As an answer to Sharanika and probably a lot of you:

In Usui's head: He left because he thinks it's for the best interest of the child and for Misaki.

In real: Misaki told him that because Tora treathens to kill him.

Soooo no he haven't figured out the evil plans of Tora but don't worry : _Maybe _he'll have a "kickass" plan in the future. I repeat : _maybe_. He's a genious afterall;)

So there you go with a little chapter!

* * *

**_The Amazing Life of a Foetus_**

* * *

_**State of pregnancy: 2 months**_

"So, would you like it outside or inside?"

Igarashi asked her, leafing through wedding magazine, more excited than the bride herself.

Misaki looked over her shoulder to glance at him, a big artificial smile plastered on her face.

"The quicker, the better"

With that said, she returned to her books having titles like "How to make a baby hate her father" or "Ten easy steps to make a father abandon his child".

_**State of pregnancy: 3 months**_

"I hope we have a boy… ooohh or a girl!" Igarashi said overly enthusiastic as Misaki stared at the cold electronic stick that the doctor was sliding on her belly.

"Chances are pretty good we'll have one or the other" Misaki stated, annoyed by his comment.

The doctor examined attentively the green blurred image and turned towards the future parents.

"It's a girl"

_**State of pregnancy: 4 months**_

"This doesn't look like the picture"

Igarashi said, skeptical, looking at the cradle he finished to assemble.

"You pay people to serve you, why don't you ask them to do this task" Misaki replied, unsure about what was in front of her eyes.

She didn't know exactly what it was, but she wouldn't let her baby sleep in this.

"Dad's pride. Never heard of it?"

Of course she did, but she would have never imagined Igarashi doing manual labor. Paternity really changes people…

_**State of pregnancy: 5 months**_

"N-E-V-E-R"

Misaki stated, terrified at the size of the diamond. This was the fifth she rejected, making the lady a little impatient. And counting all the rings that were in their living room, her day wasn't done yet.

"Never say never, Misaki" Igarashi grinned at her.

"Well, see it like an exception" She replied, flustered.

He pulled out a ring, which messed up all the lady's storage system.

He opened the little velvet box, revealing a classy ring: thin, modern and modest. Perfect to forget that she was engaged.

"I'll take it"

_**State of pregnancy: 6 months**_

"Inhale…Exhale… Inha…"

"I'm trying!" Misaki yelled at Igarashi who forced her to take a prenatal course.

"That's great, we'll put that on your tombstone: Here lies Misaki Ayuzawa, she tried."

She stared at him, not knowing if she had to laugh or stayed horrified.

Seeing her face, the teacher tried to reassure her.

"Honey, you won't die if you don't inhale correctly, it's just a method"

_Haha, you think?_

If the pregnancy doesn't kill her, it would surely be someone else;

Something bad happens to their baby during the delivery and Igarashi will definitely keep her solely responsible for it.

Obviously, this teacher didn't know what he was capable for the sake of his child.

_**State of pregnancy: 7 months**_

"Misaki Ayuzawa, will you take Tora Igarashi to be your husband and promise to be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health and love him today, tomorrow and forever" The priest asked her joyfully, as if the wedding was the most wonderful celebration on planet.

"As his future wife, I promise to make his life a living hell. I will." She answered, smiling casually at Igarashi.

"Well, everyone needs a hobby" He stated smoothly.

At least, it was just the practice of the ceremony. But she knew that in less than two hours she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life as his wife.

_What a wonderful life…_

_**State of pregnancy: 8 months**_

"So, how does it feel to be engaged to someone as handsome as me for already one month" Igarashi asked peacefully, his eyes close due to the morning fresh wind.

Misaki took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"It's making me sick" She stated, cordial.

Being pregnant had its good sides. She could be mean to him whenever she wanted and he won't hit her.

"I think you're mistaking the effects of your pregnancy with the effects of our marriage"

_I wouldn't be so sure of that…_

_**State of pregnancy: Not so pregnant.**_

It was hard, exhausting and suffering. She felt that her bones were about to crush.

She wanted it to stop. _Entirely_. She didn't want to give birth. _Not anymore_.

She crossed her legs and began to beg for anesthesia, for caesarean, even her own death. Everything to end this sorrow. She swore that if she succeeded to get alive from this, she'd congratulate every mother who gave birth to twins. Once was more than enough, but to live it twice? It was asking to be killed...

"MISAKI, you're a strong and capable women, so stop acting like a child and PUSH" Igarashi yelled at her.

She stared at him and wondered if it was the first time he complimented her.

Yes, it was.

Just to celebrate this occasion, she decided to open her legs and to act like a mature woman. Plans for the baby died suffocated inside her.

And she didn't want that.

So she pushed, and pushed, until the suffering was gone.

She was exhausted. Simply exhausted.

She turned her head towards the father for moral support but the little creature the doctor was holding mesmerized him.

_Her _baby.

The doctor cautiously placed her in her arms. She was all red and bloody, so little and fragile. How could someone find a newborn _cute_.

Unless, this _someone _was her mother.

Misaki stared at her, speechless.

She was so beautiful, so breathtaking, she was _her _daughter.

But in the midst of this birth miracle, something caught her attention. Something so magnetizing….

She didn't really know how genetics worked but she was sure that something was strange about those rare baby eyes.

Because…

**What are the chances that a father with yellow eyes and a mother with gold eyes had given birth to this child?**

…This child who was watching her with those rare but yet, so familiar apple-pine green eyes…

* * *

**A/N**

**So, adios muchachas/os! The sun, here I come! :D**


	9. Painful News

Yo Yo Yo I'm back in my country, chapter 9 is up :D I hope it's not too long

* * *

**_Painful News_**

* * *

She watched Tora holding their daughter in his arms, tenderly. He was so gentle, so paternal, so _not _Igarashi. He could have seriously won the title of the father of the year.

She sat next to him to be closer to her child.

Kyoko, actually. That was how they chosen to call her, by _mutual agreement_ without any fight. That was a first for them…

Well that wasn't entirely true. Before her birth, Igarashi wanted to call her _Aiko, _which means child of the love. She first laughed at him, explaining that her child wouldn't have a name based on sarcasm so she immediately proposed the name _Kyoko_. Because one thing was sure, this baby wouldn't be born because of their love. He accepted.

But it was before to see those green eyes. Maybe the name _Aiko _would have been appropriate…

Two weeks have passed by since she gave birth to her and she still stared curiously at her eyes like it was first time.

Of course Usui couldn't be the father. She had slept with him two times. _Only _two times. What were those two times next to _a lot _of times with Igarashi? Getting pregnant was a question of probability… of mathematics.

She sighed, annoyed by the stupidity of her arguments. _Maybe_ Usui was the father … but it didn't change anything because if this child turned out to be from him… well she'd rather not think about what Igarashi could do.

And she was surprised that he didn't ask any questions about it. He was a smart man after all; he had probably solved this problem with the recessive genes: indeed, green eyes can stay hidden for many generations, and if each parent had carried the green gene in their DNA, even if they both didn't have green eyes, this color can pop out anytime *.

She sighed, relief that she had find a credible explanation, _just in case of_…

"Genetics are strange…" Igarashi stated, also lost in the green universe of those eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Of course, she knew what he meant. She just had to pretend that this topic wasn't in her head since two weeks.

"I was talking about her eyes… Are your eyes green Misaki?" He asked, his tone purposely accusing.

She clasped her hands together, annoyed that he was making fun of her.

"They are not. And if you wonder about her eyes, it's simply a question of recessive genes"

_Damn_, she sounded so intelligent.

His expression turned hard, but his arms remained gentle around the fragile little body.

"Usui's eyes were green if I'm not mistaken. He could easily be the father" He said through his teeth, however peacefully.

Her eyebrows twitched. But it wasn't as if she was surprise; she would have to speak about this topic one day.

"Impossible…"

She cursed at the slowness of her brains at this very moment. Igarashi wasn't stupid, he knew there was possibility that Usui could be the father, he _knew _she had slept with him, he _watched _her on tape.

She had to find something to say… something brilliant…

"…We used protections!"

_That wasn't very brilliant…and that was false…_

"Condoms have an efficiency of 96,7%"

_Shit…_

Even with only 3,3% of failure, he wasn't convinced!

"I was on birth control pills"

_Clever…but false; she forgot to take them for one week in a row._

" Those pills have an efficiency of 99,6%"

She stared at him, not sure if he was kidding. But his eyes were wide and serious. He wanted her to admit that there was a possibility that he wasn't the father.

"Well, if someone is in the 3,3 % failure of the condom AND in the 0,4% failure of pills… "

She stopped, wondering if he was clever or it was just acting. Obviously, that guy hasn't done his courses of mathematics' probabilities.

"Then… that person wasn't born to be lucky!" She yelled at him, flustered and oblivious about the fact that Kyoko had just fallen asleep.

She raised a hand on her mouth but was relieved to know that her short crisis hadn't awaked her.

Igarashi looked at her, his lips discretely curling to form an evil smile.

All these statics were just a way to make her lose control.

_He's the worst…_

"But tell me, Misaki. Were you born to be lucky?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

It depends… did raising a child with the person she hated the most and who might not be the father could be considerate as being lucky?

She turned her head, ashamed that he had the last word, _again._

_**6 months later**_

Since he came home, he has been acting very strange. Not _strange_ as in _different_, because she knew this attitude. This _aggressive_ attitude…

And she naively thought he had change. But why this abrupt change now? It was so drastic.

But she quickly got her answer…

It was late at night and they both were asleep. But everyone knows that the sleep of two parents couldn't be so quiet…

Kyoko started to cry; but it was Igarashi's turn so Misaki tried to fall back asleep.

Kyoko continued to cry…loudly…endlessly…

But the man beside her didn't seem to care, deciding to remain under the covers. It was deafening, impossible that he was still asleep.

"Eh, it's your turn" She mumbled, trying to stay polite.

Usually, he would have jumped of bed as soon as he heard Kyoko cry, even when it wasn't his turn.

"It's not" He replied, not sounding sleepy at all.

_Has he been awake all the night?_

Annoyed, she went to the cradle and took Kyoko in her arms.

"Yes it is. Last night it was me" She whispered, not wanting to scare their baby.

He sighed without returning her gaze.

"And it should always be like that" He muttered to himself, under his breath, but he must have clearly wanted her to hear this comment.

Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Hey, we're in the 21st century, parental's division of task is required" She said as her voice edged up a few octaves. At least, Kyoko wasn't crying anymore.

"Parental..uh? Well, I guess it's not my department anymore…"

She glanced blankly at him. Her night's brain didn't seem to make sense of his words.

"What are you mumbling about" She asked, more preoccupied by finding Kyoko's teddy bear than to listen to him.

He stood up to sit at the end of the bed, a severe look upon his features.

"I've been having some tests and I just got the results" He announced with a serious voice.

Her attention was entirely focused on looking for the teddy bear rather than analyzing smartly his words.

"Oh you finally consulted about your personality… it's a mental illness right?" She replied sarcastically.

_Oh, there it is. _

As she bent down to pick up the plush, his words froze instantly her action.

"I'm not the father"

She was stuck in this position, believing that the teddy bear had cast a spell.

_Fear. _

The panic slowly crept up her shaky legs. But she wouldn't show him how scare she was. So she just put back gently Kyoko into her bed, who amazingly just fell asleep.

"What makes you say that " She asked, her arms stretched on the edge of the cradle, leaning for support.

He came closer to her, carrying a certain fury with him.

"Science. Simply science. _This_ thing is not mine"

She flinched back from the tone of his voice.

_This _thing… as in _her _daughter? He was referring her as an object?

Where was all the paternity affection?

An unexpected fury made her hands clenched into fists. She was so angry at him that she even forget the _good _news that he wasn't the father.

She swallowed her indignation, and waited for further explanations. But he remained silent.

"So, is it the day you will finally give up on us" She said, hopeful.

He chuckled, humorless.

"And to be laugh at by the press? I can already see the headlines: Left by his wife, Igarashi had been cheated on." He paused as he faked to think about it. "No, I regret you're really stuck with me"

Her palms tingled; she definitely wanted to hit something. It will only be a coincidence that this thing would turned out to be his husband.

But just as she turned around, he nonchalantly walked away to sit on their bed.

"So outside we'll be the perfect family but inside those walls, she is _your _daughter not mine."

_Enough is enough. _

Her nostrils flared and she glared defiantly at him.

"I'm not scared of you, _Tora_. Tomorrow, I will leave with her, either you like it or not. And don't even try to threaten me because you'll never find me"

She was confident. This will work, for sure.

But he continued to stare at her, amused.

"Oh, and what's your plan, _super_ mother? You won't have a penny and you think you can raise her alone…"

She merely nodded once, jaw tight. One face was constantly coming back into her head. She had tried to forget him to prevent her from all this sorrow. She really tried. But now that she might have a way out, this angelic face suddenly resurfaced.

"I'm not alone, I will call Usui"

Usui _always _has a plan. And plus, she will have eventually to inform him of his paternity.

But something was wrong with her plan. Something that was supposed to stay secret. And then it clicked.

_Why did she tell him her plan_? Heroes in movies never tell their plan to their enemy.

She glanced at him, imagining the worst.

"Fine, call him. Here's the number. It's daytime in London" He said as he handed her a business card and his cell phone.

He must be kidding. Why was he helping her? The enemy is not supposed to help the hero.

She stared at the card, thinking that it would explode. But that was maybe exaggerated…

She turned her head sharply away from him as she pressed the number on his cell phone.

"Hello, Walker's industries. How can I help you"

_At least it's the good number._

"Can I speak with Takumi Usui, please" She said, regretting that she haven't asked Takumi Walker. The receptionist might not know who it was.

"It's his day off, can I take the message?"

She hesitated to leave a message but also wanted to speak with him quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Tell him to call back Misaki Ayuzawa, please"

There was a silent. An unusual one. It was like God had called.

"Oh! Misaki Ayuzawa! Well, I'm going to transfer you to his residential line, I'm sure he won't mind if it's you."

His receptionist knew who she was? She turned around so that Igarashi didn't saw the soft pink tainting her cheeks.

"That would be very kind, thank you"

Three bip were heard and a female voice answered the phone.

"Walker's residence"

And he even had a personal receptionist! She was really surrounded by rich people.

She tried to calm down but the thought of hearing Usui's voice after more than one year made her sound nervous.

"U-Uh.. Can I speak to Takumi Usu-..Takumi Walker, sorry"

There was a slight pause; she was probably checking the surveillance camera due to the size of his supposedly big palace.

"He's in the shower right now, can he call you back?"

Her mind was spinning with confusion. It was barely impossible that there was camera in his bathroom…

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Misaki asked, feeling a strange sensation into her stomach.

"I'm his fiancé and you are…"

She wanted to answer, she really wanted but it was like someone cut her throat. As well as her ability to move. She was paralyzed…

Impossible. It was simply inconceivable. Beyond reasonable. Usui having a fiancé? Absurd…

But she could deny it as much as she wanted it, there was still this familiar voice in the background…

"**Eimi, could you pass me the new bottle of shampoo?"**

She could hear the sound of the shower, meaning that his probably _top model_ fiancé was in the bathroom. She thought she was about to faint, just to think that this girl could see him nude…

"**Yeah, and there's somebody on the phone who wants to talk to you" **

She was practically yelling because of the shower. Misaki wondered why she was still on the phone, hearing their so romantic discussion about a shampoo. She should hang up to avoid further embarrassment. She really should but her fingers were fossilized on the cell phone.

"**Who is it?" **

Usually, when someone is on the phone, you stop the shower and you answer. It's just a question of decency. Especially when your gorgeous girlfriend, no scratch that _fiancé_, is waiting with the phone in her hands. Did he really think that she let the phone outside the bathroom to protect their lovely words of lovely couple?

"**I don't know, she has a Japanese accent"**

The shower stopped abruptly and she heard him stumbled to get hastily the phone. All this hurry for a Japanese girl? Absurd…

"**Misaki?**"

He knew it was her. From all the girls who had a Japanese accent, he decided that it would be her. He was very inhuman, she thought.

But the charming sound of his voice made her forget how to use her own voice.

"**Are you still there?" **He asked with a subtle panic, always wisely hidden.

She wouldn't hung up. No, she won't. Even if she was terrified to tell him the reason why she called.

"Y-Yeah…"

She really sounded like a scared little girl. Maybe it was because of the slight tension that was building her nerves.

"**Okay… and why did you call?" **

Did she really need a reason? Why couldn't she just call him to get his news, to know how was his life… usual stuff…

Maybe she lost this privilege when she hadn't called him for more than one year. She must have a good reason to call, and she had one.

"**Honey, I'm going in the shower"**

It was his _fiancé._ His _I-call-my-boyfriend-honey _fiancé.

And suddenly, she lost the reason why she called. He was happy and he had someone to share his happiness with. There was nothing wrong with that so why she would be the one to destruct their zone of comfort with a news like _forget your peaceful life, you have a daughter. _No, she wouldn't. Kyoko will be a burden for him.

"**Ayuzawa?" **

Something was clenching her throat. But she understood what it was when she wiped away something wet forming in her eyes.

_I won't cry. I'm strong. I won't ruin his life._

"S-Sorry, I just call to…"

Okay, she was really making a fool of herself. Why couldn't she just hung up and pretend that she never called him. Yeah, that was what she will do.

But at the same moment, Igarashi stood up and slid a formal white and gold sheet in her hands. He momentarily took the phone.

"We just call to thank you for your wedding invitation. Don't worry, we'll be there"

With that said, he slid back the phone into her petrified hands. She stared blankly at the wedding invitation.

_Painful…_

It couldn't be more concrete. He was going to be engaged. The man who was supposed to save her…

Her trembling fingers slid down the soft paper. She wanted to tear it down.

But she wouldn't. He deserved to be happy… even if it meant without her.

She cleared her voice from all misery.

"Yeah, we'll see you there!"

And then she hung up, devastated.

She glanced at Igarashi, but her sadness betrayed the intimidating look she wanted to give.

"You knew it…" Her voice was hoarse and the words weren't as loud as she'd meant them to be.

He just continued to stare at her, proudly.

"I guess you're really stuck me now"

* * *

He stared blankly at the phone in his hands, waiting desperately for it to ring again.

Just to hear her soft voice…

To know that she was okay…

He let her down. He knew it.

But this was the only way...

He must not intrude in her life. He must let her live her life with her daughter without any intervention of him.

He must and he will...

* * *

**_I know, once again a sad ending ;) But it's only to better appreciate the end. Two more chapters and this story is closed and again thanks to all of you who commented this story! Everytime I'm amazed by the time you're giving me :D And we're getting close to 200 reviews :D I can't have a better day ! Goodbye !_**

**_* For those who wonder about what I said for the green eyes, I learned that on my Biology course. For the skeptics: .?id=316_**

.?id=316


	10. Something Unexpected

_**Yuppp 6 days and another chapter! One more to go and it will be done ;) Before you start to read this chapter, you might want to check my profile: I've put Kyoko's picture as well as Eimi's picture. I don't know for you but sometimes I like to know what a person looks like when I read. Of course those pictures are real manga characters because I can't draw but I modified little things on photoshop.**_

_**PS: **_okay I know that a child of 1 year is not supposed to talk or to walk, but just bear with it for this story ;)

_**PS 2: **_Someone (sailor peach) noticed something (very wise) about the celebrity of Igarashi, just so that every one is on the same page, let's just suppose that there's a japan law which prohibited the publication of pictures of child under 2 years. So yeah, Usui never saw what Kyoko looked like ;)

**ENJOY :D :D **

* * *

**_Something Unexpected_**

* * *

_He must not intrude in her life. He must let her live her life with her daughter without any intervention of him._

_He must and he will..._

_**At least for now…**_

* * *

"Who was she? An old friend from your school?"

Eimi innocently asked, coming out from the bathroom. She sat on the sofa next to Usui, who was still holding the phone.

She stopped to brush her wet hair, realizing the grave look on his face.

"It was Misaki" He informed her with a hoarse voice.

She froze, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Oh… and you think she heard it when I called you _honey_" She asked, truly sorry about the situation.

He put back delicately the phone where it was.

"Don't be sorry. We both agreed to act like a real couple in front of others"

She nodded and slid the brush in her hair, somehow hesitantly.

"And are they _both _coming to the wedding?"

He looked at her and immediately understood what she really meant.

"Yeah, Igarashi is coming"

* * *

_4 months later_

* * *

Either she leaves or she stays and accepts the fact that he was happy. Because, indeed, he was. Looking handsome, as always, his face couldn't be much brighter when his fiancée entered.

_Pain. _

But she won't show it. Under the guise of a smile, she'll be the only one to know that the more the bride walked towards him, the more she was going insane.

Seeing her reaching the priest, her gaze slowly drifted to Usui. He was smiling, his attention entirely focused on his future wife.

Misaki gulped while a certain disappointment clenched her ribcage. But she remained focused on their wedding vows, realizing that it would be silly to wish that he'd be looking at her and only her.

First because he had a beautiful white sight in front of him and second because she was at the back of the church; their flight got delayed so they arrived late at the ceremony.

She turned her gaze to her daughter next to her who was presently acting like a model child: calm and totally unaware about the fact that the groom was her father.

But she didn't have to know, not yet.

Misaki looked at the priest, but her attention got momentarily disturbed by the repeated sound of Igarashi's foot hitting the floor. He looked tensed up and now that she thought about it, he had been acting like that since the day he saw an article about Eimi and Usui's wedding.

But he didn't have to be nervous because Misaki wasn't dumb. She won't make a typical scene at Usui's wedding, especially not with this high security level, slightly raised by Igarashi's own guards.

No she won't. She wasn't a wedding crasher. It was only in movies that…

"…**If any person objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."**

She will be quiet. She will "hold her peace", just like the priest said.

"I OBJECT!"

_What?_

It wasn't her. She was sure that it wasn't her.

Just when the entire crowd turned slowly toward her to identify who uttered the objection, she realized that Igarashi was on his feet, his hands clenched into fists.

The information didn't even had time to proceed to her brains that he was already making his way out of the church.

People's eyes were now scrutinizing her, making her uncomfortable.

She took Kyoko's hand and walked out of the church, the most discrete way a woman could walk when four hundred gazes are pointed at her.

She climbed down the church's stair made of stone and spotted Igarashi at the end of the street, just when the immense doors closed behind her.

Kyoko ran toward him, at the despair of Misaki.

"Daddy, why were you so mad!"

He turned around, insanity filling out his yellow orbs.

"I'm not your father, NOW GO AWAY!" He shouted at her and just when he raised a firm hand on her, Misaki stopped him.

Her hand surrounding his wrist, she tried to regain a certain form of softness in front of her daughter.

"Sweetie, just go wait mommy on the bench over there, it won't be long" She said as she pointed the dark church's park probably safer than to be near this man.

She watched her walk away and when she judged that the distance was enough, she let go of his wrist (not that it was a obstacle for him…).

"What is going on? Have you lost your mind!"

He glanced at her with unreadable eyes, but the staccato rhythm of his breath made her guess that it wasn't the good time to talk if she wanted to stay alive.

They glared defiantly at each other until they heard the sound of the church's door. Someone walked slowly in their direction and stopped in front of them.

"Don't you have a wedding to attend"

Her voice was harsh, she had to admit it. Especially considering the circumstance that they disturbed his wedding. But he didn't had to act like a good Samaritan and go check on them.

Usui's lips twitched, fighting a smile and he stared at her, more than necessary. Why did he have to do that! Something about his eyes was so hypnotic, so mesmerizing…

"We all know that it's not my place to be"

She frowned, and continued to stare blankly at him, not sure about what he meant.

And then Igarashi's expression turned harder than it was, looking like someone who just understood something.

"You knew who she was…"

His voice was just a mere whisper. Usui turned toward him, slightly nonchalant.

"Eimi? As in _your _Eimi. No, not at all, but she sure knew who I was…"

One hundred emotions flashed into Igarashi's eyes. But the rage was the most intense one. He grabbed Usui's collar and pushed him over the wall.

"Now what! Like they say, an eye for an eye? I had ruined your life so now it's your turn to ruin mine, is that it?" He yelled.

Misaki moved unconsciously between the two men in attempt to stop their fight. Usui shoved her behind him and his eyes were pleading her to stay calm and to not do anything reckless.

He fixed his tie and regained his composure.

"Revenge isn't my thing. The wedding was Eimi's idea, she was the one who came to me"

Igarashi took a step back and stared at him in disbelief. He seemed to be at a loss of words. Usui continued.

"You loved her, haven't you? But you pathetically rejected her, 7 years ago. Your career was somehow more important and you didn't want to be exclusive, am I right?" He explained and his satisfaction grew when Igarashi wasn't denying it.

Misaki swallowed even if it was nearly impossible due to the lack of saliva in her dry mouth. Usui's words were confusingly echoing inside her head.

He moved closer to him and his voice lowered.

"But there hasn't been a day that you haven't regretted your decision. You're forcing yourself to love someone else because the one person you've ever felt something for, left you. That's what they call having a little too much pride, don't you think?"

Tora glanced at him and turned his head sharply away from him. His breath was heavy and his jaw was clenched.

"Go ahead. Marry her." He replied through his teeth.

Usui's gaze remained locked with his, a certain amusement shining in his eyes.

"I won't. In fact, she's waiting for you."

Tora's brows pulled together as he frowned. He couldn't make sense of his words.

"What's the catch" He asked, highly suspicious.

The other man grinned.

"There's no catch"

Igarashi remained still, knowing that there was more.

"Except that you will have to drop whatever threat you have towards her and me. I don't want to see your guards anywhere close to us." He replied smoothly. But he suddenly became tense, all signs of humor gone.

"But more importantly, from now on, you'll stay away from her and you will give her the entire custody of your daughter"

Tora averted his gaze, without any precise direction to look at. He grinned, probably thinking that the obligation of the custody wouldn't be needed, and stared at Usui, his eyes filled with confrontation.

"And if I refuse"

Usui lightly smirked like his answer has been already prepared.

"And miss the chance to be on the front page? - Igarashi ran away with the bride - Takumi Walker is devastated- You can't have a better headline than this"

He paused and his expression turned strangely sincere.

"But mostly, you can't have a better opportunity to make the wrongs right"

Igrashi tried to remain impassive, but a discrete smile betrayed his façade. After all he had done to him; stealing the person he cared the most about, ruining this person's life, threatening him…

After all the terrible things he had done, Usui had still refused to take the path of revenge. Even if he didn't deserve it…

Tora looked up, acceptance glistening his eyes.

"She's the one in white" Usui replied sarcastically, however sincere.

Igarashi stared at both of them, and clumsily whispered a small "sorry" before he walked quickly to the church. Despite his lack of apologies, they both understood that, coming from him, this "sorry" was worth so much more than the word itself.

And then the immense door closed, leaving them alone.

Usui turned around and looked at her.

She thought about what just happened, over and over, but it just accented her dizziness.

"So you had a plan" She stated, humor in her voice.

He slowly took her hand and traced his fingers along her palm. He softly took off her ring to slide it into her purse.

"Well, I didn't when I left. I really thought that there was no hope"

Despite his smile, a subtle sadness darkened his voice.

He suddenly caught her up and pushed her gently to the wall, crushing her to him.

His action caught off her breath. They remained enlaced, the only beat of their hearts as a melody.

"You should have told me your plan when I called you" She managed to whisper.

He loosened his grip to look her in the eyes, amusement sparkling his gaze.

" And ruin the surprise? Not my style." He chuckled, playing with some of her hair's locks.

She frowned, offended that he haven't told her because of this stupid reason.

His smile faltered as seriousness regained his voice.

"Misaki, you're a terrible liar. He will have discovered it the minute you would have hung up. The longer he thought about how much he screwed up with Eimi, the better it was."

She tried to answer back but Usui had already wisely made his next move. He pulled her tight to his chest and captured her lips with his. Something about it was so intoxicated, so impossible to break. She slid her fingers through his hair, as their breath became pants. She slowed down the rhythm and paused the kiss, earning her a low growl from him.

"A-And I'm not the worst liar. If I was, you would have guessed that something was wrong when I told you that it was for Kyoko's best interest that you leave."

And then something clicked.

_Kyoko!_

"Stay here"

How could a mother forget her child? Seriously…

She ran toward the park cursing herself and she was about to turn herself in for bad childcare when she saw Kyoko on the bench.

Her tense muscles relaxed when she realized that she was safe. The little girl's face illuminated when she saw Misaki. She came closer and took the hand that her mother offered.

"Daddy doesn't like me… did he left us?"

Misaki stopped in her tracks. How could she be so smart at such a young age? Obviously, her eyes weren't the only thing she got from her father...

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone"

The park wasn't far and it didn't take time that they were in Usui's sight.

His eyes first locked on Misaki but they slowly drifted to the little person beside her. The closer they get, the more he was amazed. He was probably thinking about how much those two look alike with their raven hair.

But when they finally reached him, a particular confusion replaced his amazement.

He crouched down to be at the same level as her and during the whole process all he was seeing was the reflect of his own green eyes.

Kyoko hid behind the legs of her mother, uncertain.

"Who is he?" She shyly asked.

Misaki gazed at Usui whose attention was captured by her daughter, _their_ daughter. He looked up to meet her eyes, also waiting for her answer but something in his smile made her guess that he had already predicted what it would be.

She smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"He's your father"

* * *

**_I really struggled with this chapter: I didn't know what to do with Igarashi. But then I decided that every one deserves a good ending even the worst of us. But with that, we'll be sure that he'll stay the hell away from Misaki ;) So how was it? There's one chapter left, it will be the epilogue. Good bye! And once again thanks for all your reviews :D_**

**_PS: don't forget to check out Kyoko and Eimi's picture, click on my profile!_**


	11. Epilogue

**_Last chapter! Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

"_Misaaa-chan_, there's mail for you!" Usui stated overly happy, holding a brown envelope in his hands. It was simply a letter. Nothing to be enthusiastic of, she thought.

"Okay, I'll read it when I'll come back from the supermarket" She replied, not curious at all about it.

She grabbed her coat and stared at her daughter casually positioned on Usui's legs who was also comfortably sitting on the velvet sofa.

"Kyoko c'mon, you love to come with me for the groceries"

But she stubbornly remained on Usui's laps, not affected by what her mother has just said. Any normal mother would have been hurt by it, but the relationship between those two was simply amazing. It's been three months since the false wedding occurred and she had to admit that the first days weren't the easiest one. Kyoko had been claiming the man who she thought was her father until the day she realized that he won't come back. So she slowly started to let her guards down around Usui.

Misaki's features softened at the sight of her daughter with her father. It was as if a supernatural phenomenon had united them, like they have always known each other. After all her daughter might has got an alien side from her father… or maybe it was simply because he was the perfect dad she never had…

"_He's your father"_

_Kyoko remained hidden behind the legs of Misaki, her tiny hands tightly surrounding her skin._

"_I have two dads?" She naively asked but her eyes remained locked on Usui, uncertain. _

_Misaki crouched down and softly grabbed her by the shoulders to look into her emerald eyes._

"_No, you only have one. Otou-san wasn't your real father."_

_Kyoko's gaze remained focused on Misaki, her emotions hard to define for a young girl. She slowly turned around and began to scrutinize Usui._

"_Will you also hurt my mom?" She sadly asked, violent images in her head._

_The two adults froze but Usui's face quickly softened._

"_I will never hurt her, in any way"_

Misaki walked around the room, annoyed by searching her car's keys. _Her luxurious car's keys._

As soon as they had reached Japan, Usui sold his company, something he had wished for a long time. But due to the circumstances, he never did because his job was helping him to kill time. He never told her how much exactly he got from the sale, but judging by their two new cars and the size of their modern house, it probably reached a quarter of a billion. Usui even became the owner of a restaurant having in mind to hire Misaki as a waitress. Which she instantly declined… but he knew her too well because he proudly promoted her as the human resources manager. Which she accepted right away…

"Are you searching something?" Usui asked her, swinging her missing keys with his fingers.

She stared at him, not understanding why he didn't want her to leave.

"Do you want to eat this week?"

But she immediately regretted her sarcastic question after she figured out what will be his predictable answer.

"You know you don't have to do that, I can hire someone to go to the supermarket"

She rolled her eyes, and heavy sighed.

"It's out of the question"

She won't let him spend his money any time he had an opportunity. And plus, she wanted to teach the basis of life to her daughter, beginning by the supermarket. But Usui has taken a wicked delight in changing the normal life she wanted for Kyoko. And this began the first night of his known paternity…

_The little family entered in the expensive private-jet to return in Japan. It was so impressive, so elegant. It was like a flying house. _

_During the flight, they watched a movie on a big flat screen at the biggest amazement of Kyoko. She seemed to have fun, which was a first since she learned the news about Usui. She hasn't talked to him or looked at him. _

_At the end of the movie, Misaki realized that she had fallen asleep so she put her to bed. This prestigious airplane was really like a house._

_She came back to the section where was the TV and sat on the sofa beside Usui._

"_Having fun watching the credits" She said, wondering why he was so attentive to what was on the screen._

_But he wasn't interest by it, mostly lost in his thoughts._

"_I hope she's going to accept me" He whispered, turning his gaze towards Misaki._

_She smiled, optimistically. _

"_She will. Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll realize that you're a better father than him" _

_He chuckled, a warm smile coloring his face._

"_A compliment? It's rare"_

"_It's called being mature" She lightly replied, joking about the exact thing he said the night when they had been drenched by the rain._

_And by one movement, he pulled her close to his body, her back against his chest. She felt his arms enlacing her tightly, just below her breast. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck resurfaced an old habit. _

"T_hat isn't rare"_

_He noticed, talking about the color of her face._

_She tried to act flustered but their sudden closeness made her forget why she would act like that. After all, they have been separated for so long, no need to mess up their reunion._

_He pressed her on the sofa, his eyes locked into hers. He gazed at her silently as his palm caressed tenderly her cheek._

"_I missed you"_

_His voice was choked which made him look so vulnerable._

"_I know you did" _

_That wasn't really the kind of answer he was hoping for, even if it was supposed to sound like a joke. __Her arms instinctively reached up to twine tightly around his neck, and her lips were hastily welded to his. _

"_Me too"_

"Usui, just give me the damn keys!" She shouted, walking with firm steps towards him. Once she reached him, he stretched his arm away from her to prevent her to take the keys.

" I will once you'll open the letter"

She snatched the letter from him as she mumbled an irritated _why is that so important_.

An official writing was inscribed on the envelope: Nitsamura & Partners.

_A law firm?_

As she opened it, something fell off. It was distinct from what looked like the official papers inside the envelope. She grabbed it.

_Hi, I hope this will atone my mistakes and ease your life. _

_I'm sorry for every thing I've put you through. _

_PS: Our wedding is scheduled on the 9__th__ of July, you're free to come._

She gazed at the picture of Eimi and Tora, joined with his letter. The more she stared at his face, the more she realized that she didn't want to go to his wedding. He'd put her through the worst years of her life. He was wrong to think that this simple paper would make her forgive him.

Usui cleared his throat, probably impatient.

She realized it and took the other papers out of the envelope. But she instantly froze at the sight of the title.

_-Divorce Agreement-_

Her finger slid down the paper to stop at the place where Igarashi's signature was.

"You just have to sign and you'll be officially divorced" He explained, his lips curled into a sincere smile.

That's when she realized why he was so enthusiastic about this envelope; he was the one who made the procedures and sent them to Igarashi.

She couldn't help but to stare at him in disbelief.

"How have you done! Divorce can take up to one year to be approved by the trial!"

He winked at her.

"Well, I can be quite persuasive"

_And also rich…_

"Why was that so urgent" She asked, scrutinizing the paper. Her question answered by a moment of silence, she looked inquiringly at him.

His lips were pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.

"I've spent too much time living while you were married to someone else"

She swallowed, uncomfortable by his sudden attitude.

But he quickly regained his usual composure. He laid Kyoko on her feet and whispered something in her ear after what she disappeared upstairs.

Misaki was officially starting to get suspicious.

"And was there another _valuable _reason" She managed to ask but her anxiousness lowered her tone.

Usui didn't answer, his gaze locked on the stairs.

Kyoko came back and slid something in his hands.

He knelt to get it due to the girl's size, but he curiously remained in this position even when Kyoko walked away.

"Well, mostly because I wouldn't be able to marry you legally if you weren't divorced"

Astonished, she stared at the mesmerizing emerald ring. The words couldn't come out of her mouth, even if it wasn't the first time he proposed to her. But this time something felt different. Deep down inside her, she didn't have the same insecure feeling she once had.

"I hope you won't refuse this proposal this time"

He grinned, referring to when she stormed in his apartment, more than one year ago.

"I've never officially said no"

Her voice edged up a few octaves, embarrassed by the moment. But even her timidity couldn't erase the sincere smile on her face.

He stood up, and pulled her to him, her left hand in his. The ring was still between his fingers, his teasing gaze locked with her.

"So it's still a yes, just to be sure?"

She looked at him, uncertain about the questioning nature of his sentence.

"It's still a yes. I hope you're prepared to be stuck with me for a long time"

He circled her face, thinking that this moment couldn't be more perfect.

"As long as it's forever, I'm prepared for that"

* * *

.

...

...

_BONI SCENE_

"_Send me a text when you'll be at the supermarket, I wouldn't want that someone kidnaps my beautiful fiancé"_

_She rolled her eyes at his impulse of overprotection but then abruptly stopped with the doorknob in her hands._

_He also realized the problem._

"_After all, call me, it's safer"_

_..._

_..._

_.._

* * *

_**The moral this story is… STOP USING EMAILS or anything that could lead someone to interfere with your life just like Usui's grand father did with them ;)**_

* * *

**_It's finally the end of the journey. I really had a great time writing this, and I hope it has been both ways ;) Thanks for all the reviewers, you made this story worth it :D _**

Check out my profile for other stories :D

Your sweettweet07


End file.
